Deseo Concedido
by hinatakawaaiii
Summary: Si algo tiene claro Kaoru Matsubara es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter, y su algo tiene claro el guerrero Butch Him es que su vida es la guerra.Y la promesa de Butch al abuelo de Kaoru une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de 1 año y 1 día ¿Conseguirán Kaoru y Butch sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse o la pasión les terminará consumiendo?
1. huida y escape

Hola Minna-san aqui les traigo una adaptacion con los personajes de las chicas superpoderosas z espero y sea de su agrado y para que vean que no he muerto jejeje.

 **Resumen:** Si algo tiene claro Kaoru Matsubara es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter, y su algo tiene claro el guerrero Butch Him es que su vida es la guerra.Y la promesa de Butch al abuelo de Kaoru une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de 1 año y 1 día ¿Conseguirán Kaoru y Butch sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse o la pasión les terminará consumiendo?

 **Advertencia:** Tanto Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Deseo concedido no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,Craig McCracken y Megan Maxwell.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **huida y escape**_

Dunhar (Inglaterra), Año 1308

Lady Kaoru Matsubara no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Escondida tras la arcada de roble macizo escuchaba a su tía Anny hablar con Arzobispo, el obispo que tan poco le había gustado en vida, a su madre.

—Ilustrísima. Es de extrema importancia que oficiéis las bodas aun sin las amonestaciones pertinentes —dijo Sedusa con su atípica voz ronca.

—Lady Anny—asintió el obispo—, para mí será un placer ocuparme de esa doble boda.

—Tengo que decir, en favor de los caballeros, que ambos conocen a las doncellas desde pequeñas y están satisfechos con la idea de desposarse con ellas y enseñarles los modales y la clase que les falta —rio con malicia—. Además, ya cuentan con Dieciséis y Quince años.

—La entiendo, lady Anny—murmuró el rollizo obispo tomando una nueva torta de semillas de anís.

—Será un acuerdo beneficioso para todos. Además, no se han podido negar —rio sir Jaison, marido de Anny y tío de las muchachas—. Entre los favores que me deben los caballeros y el pensar en someterlas en sus camas se han animado con rapidez.

—No veo el momento en que esas salvajes desaparezcan de mi vista —escupió sin escrúpulos Anny, mientras entregaba al sacerdote más pastas.

¡Cuánto odiaba a aquellos tres mestizos! En especial, a las muchachas. Siempre habían sido la vergüenza de la familia. Ella misma había sufrido las consecuencias de que su hermano se casara con una salvaje escocesa. Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de aquella boda, Anny y Jaison dejaron de ser invitados a los bailes y actos sociales de la época. Pero ahora que su hermano Tokyo y la salvaje de su cuñada habían muerto, ella se ocuparía del futuro de aquellos mestizos.

Incrédula, Kaoru escuchaba los oscuros planes de su tía, apoyada sobre la bonita arcada que su padre mandó construir. Aquella casa, que tantos momentos bonitos había albergado en vida de sus padres, ahora se había transformado en un hogar siniestro a causa de la presencia de sus tíos.

«Esta mujer está loca», pensó Kaoru, pálida como la cera. Al escuchar aquello, casi se le había paralizado el corazón. Pretendían que su hermana y ella se casaran con dos enemigos de su padre. Los hombres que siempre le repudiaron por el simple hecho de unirse en matrimonio con su madre, Mitsuko. Aquellos que siempre las habían mirado con ojos llenos de lascivia.

—Me imagino que ambas desaparecerán de estas tierras —prosiguió el obispo con indiferencia, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de su arrugada boca con una delicada servilleta de lino—. Con sinceridad, lady Anny, quitaros de encima a esas dos molestias es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

—Cada día es más difícil la convivencia —reprochó Jaison—. Se niegan a ser sumisas y obedientes, y a comportarse como damas. Pero claro, ¡qué se iba a esperar de ellas, teniendo la madre que han tenido y la educación que les ofrecieron!

—Se marcharán y desaparecerán de nuestras vidas —dijo tajante Anny—. Sólo permanecerá en esta casa el pequeño Shou, bajo mi tutela. Es el heredero y, como tal, lo criaré. Eso sí, sin la influencia de esas dos salvajes. Le enseñaré a ser un buen inglés para que machaque a esos malditos highlanders.

Kaoru no pudo escuchar más. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dejando surcos a su paso. Necesitaba salir de allí. Con sumo cuidado, desapareció saliendo al patio trasero de la casa, junto a las preciosas flores que su madre plantó años atrás. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire mientras corría, y se internaba en el bosque.

Necesitaba hablar con Gilbert, el mejor amigo de sus padres, por lo que se internó bosque a través en busca de aquel que siempre les había dado consuelo, desde que sus progenitores desaparecieran.

Agotada por la carrera, paró unos instantes a descansar. La angustia le hacía maldecir en voz alta convulsivamente.

—¡Bruja! ¡Maldita bruja!

—¿Qué te ocurre, Kaoru? —dijo una voz junto a ella asustándola.

—¡Oh, Momoko! —Exclamó al reconocer a su hermana—. Tenemos que encontrar con urgencia a Kaien.

—Está en las cuadras con Miyako. Pero ¿qué te pasa?

—Momoko, tía Anny pretende casarnos. A ti con Sir. Randy Finkleman y a mí con Sir. Ace Copular

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó incrédula. Odiaba a esos hombres, tanto como ellos a ellas—. Pero... pero si esos hombres nos desprecian.

—¡Ojalá se pudran en el infierno! —Vociferó Kaoru—. Pretenden quitarnos de en medio, para educar a Shou y quedarse con todas las propiedades de papá. ¡Ven, debemos encontrar a Gilbert!

El corazón les latió con fuerza cuando comenzaron a correr por el florido bosque de álamos.

—Pero Gilbert ¿qué va a hacer? —Preguntó llorosa Momoko—. Él no puede ayudarnos. Le matarán.

—No sé qué hará —respondió sin aire Kaoru—. Pero al morir papá, me pidió que, si alguna vez me veía en peligro, acudiera a él.

Cogidas de la mano llegaron hasta las majestuosas caballerizas, donde uno de los hombres de Gilbert las saludó y les indicó dónde encontrarlo. Sorteando con celeridad a hombres y caballos, llegaron hasta el lateral de las caballerizas. Agotadas, vieron, a Gilbert con las riendas de un precioso caballo en sus manos.

—¡Cuánta belleza junta! —bramó Gilbert acercándose a ellas.

Aquel gigante de casi dos metros adoraba a las muchachas, al igual que había adorado a su dulce madre Mitsuko. De pronto se paró en seco y, observando los ojos vidriosos de las jóvenes, rugió:

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Una vez dijiste que si alguna vez nos veíamos en peligro te lo dijera —jadeó Kaoru agarrando a su hermana—. Tía Anny quiere casarnos este fin de semana con sir Randy Finkleman y a mí con sir Ace Copular

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacha?! —gritó mientras el corazón le latía acelerado.

Era imposible. ¿Cómo iban a hacerles aquello a esas dos adorables muchachas? Sir Ace y sir Randy eran dos caballeros del rey Eduardo II, duros y despiadados, que nunca aceptaron el matrimonio entre Tokyo y Mitsuko por el simple hecho de ser ella escocesa. ¿Cómo demonios se iban a casar con ellas?

—Entiendo que tienes que pensar en ti —prosiguió Kaoru, quien ardía de rabia por lo que querían hacerles—. Nosotras no queremos que tengas problemas ni con ellos ni con nadie. Pero estoy desesperada, Gilbert, no sé dónde ir, ni qué hacer para que mis hermanos no sufran la injusticia que mis tíos quieren para ellos.

—Muchacha —dijo Kaien tocándole la barbilla con afecto—. Hace años prometí a tu padre que si algún día él faltaba, yo me ocuparía de vosotras. Después de su muerte, vuestra madre también me lo pidió, y ¡juré ante Dios que así lo haría, y lo haré!

—Pero ¿dónde podemos ir? —Lloriqueó una asustada Momoko—. Siempre hemos vivido aquí. Éste es nuestro hogar. Ésta es nuestra casa.

—Os llevaré con vuestro abuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, perpleja, Kaoru—. ¿Nuestro abuelo?

—Antonio Utonio Gotokuji, del clan Gotokuji Takeshi—asintió con firmeza Gilbert.

—Pero... pero... —comenzó a balbucear Momoko pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, horrorizada por tener que acercarse a los terribles highlanders.

—Vive cerca del castillo de los Gotokuji.

—¿Crees que querrá ocuparse de nosotros? —preguntó Kaoru tomando aire. Salir de las tierras inglesas para meterse en zona escocesa era muy peligroso—. Nunca hemos tenido contacto con él, y quizá tampoco quiera saber nada de nosotras.

—Vosotras no. Pero vuestra madre siguió en contacto con él a través de mí durante todos estos años. Antonio es un buen hombre, adoraba a vuestra madre y sufrió mucho cuando ella decidió abandonarle para correr a los brazos de vuestro padre. Al principio se enfadó muchísimo. No entendía cómo su preciosa hija se podía haber enamorado de un inglés. Pero el amor que sentía por vuestra madre y la amabilidad de vuestro padre le hizo entender y aceptar ese amor.

—¿Será buena idea acudir a él? —volvió a preguntar Kaoru mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana, que seguía sollozando.

—Sí, muchacha —asintió Gilbert con rabia en la mirada y en sus palabras—. Creo que ésta es la única opción que tenéis para libraros de la crueldad de vuestros tíos y de esos maridos que os quieren imponer.

—Está bien —aceptó Gilbert sintiendo cómo un frío extraño le recorría la espalda—. ¿Cuándo salimos? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo avisaremos a nuestro abuelo?

—Mañana por la noche, cuando todos duerman, será un buen momento.

—Estaremos preparadas con Shou —afirmó Rukia, decidida.

—Iremos a caballo, no podemos ayudarnos de ninguna carreta, por lo que coged lo justo. ¡Ah!, y llevad ropa de abrigo, en las Highlands la necesitaréis.

Aquella noche, en el saloncito azul, mientras esperaban a que terminaran de servir la cena junto a sus crueles tíos, ambas hermanas permanecían en silencio.

—Estáis muy calladas hoy, niñas —reprochó su tía mirándolas con ojos de serpiente venenosa, mientras se metía una cucharada de caldo en su arrugada boca.

—Hoy dimos un largo paseo por los alrededores de Dunhar —inventó Kaoru—. Creo que eso nos cansó en exceso, tía.

—Y, como es lógico, habréis estado montando a caballo como un par de salvajes, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer sabiendo cómo las muchachas montaban sus caballos.

—Hemos montado a caballo como nuestra madre nos enseñó —contestó Momoko mirándola desafiante.

—¡Otra salvaje! —se mofó sir Jaison Kugo, su tío.

—No os permito que habléis así de nuestra madre —murmuró Kaoru dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano, mientras le miraba a través de sus ojos chocolate con odio y desprecio.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me hables con ese descaro —respondió secamente Jaison.

—¡Tengo hambre! —protestó Momoko intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Tranquilo, Jaison—carraspeó Anny, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de lino—. Esta situación durará poco tiempo. Relájate y disfruta.

En ese momento apareció Kageroza, el criado de la casa. Mirando a las jóvenes con un gesto de complicidad, les guiñó un ojo y curvó su boca a modo de sonrisa. Odiaba a los Kugo. Nunca le gustó la manera en que aquellas personas se comportaban con las niñas.

—Señores, han llegado sir Randy Finkleman y sir Ace Copular.

Al escuchar aquellos nombres, a Momoko le dio un vuelco el corazón. Entre tanto, Kaoru, con una frialdad inusual en ella, contenía su rabia y rogaba tranquilidad a su hermana con la mirada.

—Oh..., qué encantadora visita —rio como una serpiente Anny, mientras se levantaba junto con su marido para atender a los invitados—. Tomad asiento. Cenaremos todos juntos.

—Lady Anny, sir Jaison —saludó Ace—. Pasábamos por aquí, pero no pretendemos molestar.

—Vos nunca molestáis —sonrió la mujer con su falso gesto—. Para nosotros es un honor contar con vuestra agradable compañía.

—Por favor, caballeros —indicó sir Jaison—. Estamos encantados con vuestra visita. Compartid nuestra cena.

—Si insistís... —asintió de buen agrado sir Randy—. Yo estaré encantado.

Sir Ace, un hombre alto, despiadado y estirado, se atusó su ridícula barba al sentarse junto a Kaoru. Mientras, sir Randy, entrado en carnes y con su característico olor a rancio, se acomodó al lado de Momoko.

Kageroza cruzó una rápida mirada con Kaoru y salió del salón mientras ella le dedicaba una fría sonrisa a sir Ace, a pesar del asco que le daba su cara marcada de viruela y sus ojos de ratón.

—Lady Kaoru, esta noche estáis especialmente encantadora —dijo Ace devorándola con la mirada.

«No puedo decir lo mismo de vos», pensó ella mirando a su hermana.

—Gracias, sir Ace—respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

Kaoru era una preciosa y joven muchacha que atraía las miradas de los hombres por su escandaloso pelo Azabache que en la noche llegaba a confundirse con un color azul obscuro y sus ojos color verde jade

—Lady Momoko, vos también estáis preciosa con ese vestido azul —señaló sir Randy rozando con su mano el largo cabello Anaranjado de la joven, dejándola sin palabras.

—¡Qué galantes sois, caballeros! —afirmó Anny, mientras Kageroza volvía a entrar y con gesto serio indicaba a otro criado que les sirviera caldo.

La cena fue una auténtica humillación. Tanto Kaoru como Momoko en diferentes ocasiones, tuvieron que apartar y sujetar las lascivas manos que bajo la mesa, una y otra vez, se posaban sobre sus faldas con intenciones nada inocentes. Agotada por los disimulados forcejeos y con ganas de chillar, Kaoru se levantó. Tomando a su hermana de la mano, se disculpó con intención de marcharse.

—No seáis antipáticas, niñas —las detuvo Anny, que tenía muy claro su plan—. Seguro que nuestros invitados desearían dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Con desgana y malhumorada, Kaoru anduvo hacia la puerta, pero una mano la atrapó por la cintura haciéndola frenar.

—¿Tan cansada estáis? —escuchó la voz pastosa de sir Ace, mientras notaba cómo los dedos de éste la agarraban con fuerza de la cintura.

—Hoy hemos tenido un día agotador —se disculpó Momoko.

Sujetando con firmeza a las jóvenes, sir Randy y sir Ace salieron de la luminosa estancia del salón. Sin importarles los gestos contrariados de las doncellas, tras bajar los escalones de la entrada, se desviaron hacia un lateral de la casa. Un lugar oscuro y sombrío. Una vez allí, nada pudieron hacer para continuar juntas. Sir Randy tomó un camino diferente llevándose del brazo a Momoko, mientras Kaoru bullía de rabia.

—¿A qué se debe ese gesto tan serio? —preguntó sir Ace.

—Considero que sería más apropiado que los cuatro permaneciéramos juntos —contestó Kaoru intentando corregir la dirección—. No me parece adecuado quedarnos a solas. No está bien visto.

—Escocesa, existen tantas cosas que no están bien... —rio sir Ace empujándola contra la pared de la casa y comenzando a manosearla.

—¡¿Qué hacéis?! —Gritó enfurecida Kaoru dándole un fuerte empujón—. ¿Os habéis vuelto loco?

—Loco me tienen tus cabellos, tus ojos —respondió aplastándola contra la pared, mientras intentaba meterle su asquerosa lengua en la boca y sus manos luchaban por subirle el vestido—, tus lozanos pechos, y no veo por qué esperar más tiempo, si finalmente serás para mí.

Asustada y rabiosa, se vio inmovilizada por aquel hombre que le sacaba apenas una cabeza. Notó cómo la mano de él se introducía por su escote para tocar salvajemente sus pechos.

—¡Soltadme, asqueroso patán! —Gritó ahogada por la impotencia de verse así y observar en la lejanía que su hermana estaba en la misma tesitura—. O juro que no seré consciente de mis actos.

—Tu fiereza me hace ver que serás ardiente en mi cama, escocesa —no entre dientes al verse manejando la situación—. Una vez que te tenga desnuda en mi lecho, harás todo lo que a mí se me antoje.

—Os lo advertí —bufó levantando una de sus rodillas y dándole con todas sus fuerzas donde sabía que le dolería.

Inmediatamente se vio liberada y a sir Ace rodando por el suelo aullando de dolor.

—¡No volváis a tocarme en vuestra vida! O no responderé de mis actos —escupió Kaoru.

En ese momento se escuchó un nuevo aullido. Era sir Randy, quien tras haber recibido un empujón por parte de Momoko había caído al suelo clavándose las espinas de los rosales. Momoko, sin esperar un instante más, se reunió con su hermana. Juntas entraron rápidamente en la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Anny, sentada frente a la lujosa chimenea.

—Esos hombres se han propasado con nosotras —gritó Kaoru echando fuego por los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis hacer? ¿Qué es eso de que seremos para ellos?

—La verdad —sonrió Jaison—. A partir de ahora tendréis que ser cariñosas y complacientes con vuestros prometidos.

—¡Ellos no son nuestros prometidos! —chilló Momoko.

—Lo son —sentenció Anny viendo entrar a aquellos hombres en la habitación con gesto contrariado—. En pocos días, os desposaréis con ellos y nadie lo podrá impedir.

—Me niego a... —comenzó a decir Kaoru, pero sir Ace le soltó una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

Al ver aquello, Momoko se abalanzó sobre él, pero sir Randy, rojo de rabia, la asió por el cuello y la tiró también.

—¡Caballeros! —intervino Anny sin levantarse de su silla—. Entiendo que estas salvajes os hagan perder la cordura, pero, aunque sólo sea por la memoria de mi queridísimo hermano Tokyo, esperad a estar desposados para tratarlas como se merecen.

«Sois lo peor», pensó Kaoru mirando a su tía.

—Será un auténtico placer —gruñó sir Ace, quien tras un saludo salió de la habitación seguido por sir Randy.

—¡¿Unirnos a estos hombres?! ¿Cómo podéis permitir semejante osadía? —vociferó Kaoru mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse del suelo.

—He dispuesto con el obispo vuestros enlaces. No se hable más.

—Mis padres no consentirían esta barbaridad —manifestó Kaoru, tocándose su dolorida mejilla.

—Querida niña —rio con altivez Anny—, no olvides que ellos ya no están aquí, y la que decide vuestro futuro soy yo. Casar a dos mestizas, en los tiempos que corren, no es nada fácil.

—Vuestra sangre escocesa y salvaje —continuó Jaison riendo como una hiena— será derrotada.

—Sois... —balbuceó Kaoru a punto de abalanzarse sobre su tío.

—Estamos cansadas —interrumpió Momoko obligando a su hermana a mirarla—. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, deseamos retirarnos. Buenas noches.

Sin detenerse, corrieron hacia sus habitaciones encontrándose por el camino con Nozomi, la mujer de Kageroza, quien sin pensarlo las abrazó, acunándolas como cientos de veces lo había hecho durante aquellos duros años.

—No podemos continuar aquí —sollozó Momoko.

—Ay, niñas mías —susurró Nozomi—. ¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudaros?

—No te preocupes, Nozomi —la tranquilizó Kaoru abrazándola—. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. El cielo era azul cálido, pero el humor de ambas era oscuro y desafiante. Momoko se asustó al ver la mejilla hinchada de Kaoru. Debían escapar. ¡Sus vidas corrían peligro!

Gilbert, que no había dormido la noche anterior preparando el viaje, se horrorizó al verlas en aquella situación. Pero, tras tranquilizarse, les informó que había conseguido la ayuda de dos hombres, y que las esperarían de madrugada en la parte trasera de la casa, junto a la arboleda.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban con Anny y Jaison, se alegraron de que éstos no tuvieran ganas de charlar, por lo que pronto se retiraron a su habitación.

En la quietud de la noche, Kaoru fue hasta el cuarto donde dormía su pequeño hermano Shou: un niño de apenas un año, peli verde-negro e inquieto. Lo cogió con delicadeza y, tras envolverlo en una capa de piel, salió con todo el cuidado que pudo para no despertarlo. Momoko esperaba en la puerta, vigilando que nadie les escuchase. Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras. Cuando atravesaban la cocina, de pronto una voz las paralizó.

—Os hemos preparado algo para el camino —dijo Kageroza saliendo de las sombras junto a Nozomi—. Quiero que sepáis que nunca me olvidaré ni de vos ni de vuestros padres, y siento en el alma no poder ayudaros en nada más.

—¡Kageroza, por Dios, no digas nada! —pidió Kaoru hablando en susurros para no despertar a Shou.

—Ay, niñas mías —sollozó Nozomi con tristeza mientras le daba a Momoko un paquete con queso, pan y leche para Shou—. Os echaré mucho de menos.

—Y nosotras a ti —susurró Momoko acercándose para darle un beso—. Ahora, marchaos. Nadie tiene que saber que nos visteis. No queremos ocasionaros problemas.

Alargando la mano, Kaoru tomó la de Kageroza, quien, con una triste sonrisa, asintió antes de soltarla.

—Que la felicidad sea la dicha de vuestra futura vida —suspiró el anciano mayordomo.

—Gracias, Kageroza —le agradeció Kaoru con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Nozomi la abrazaba.

—Cuidaos, por favor —murmuró el hombre asiendo a su mujer antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —preguntó Anny, que llevaba una vela encendida en las manos. Al descubrir a las jóvenes, preguntó—: ¿Qué hacéis, insensatas?

Paralizadas con el pequeño Shou en brazos, no supieron qué hacer hasta que Kageroza y Nozomi, saliendo de las sombras sin pensárselo, empujaron a Anny hacia un lado, con tan mala suerte que la vela que ésta llevaba en la mano cayó sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, prendiendo todo con la rapidez de la pólvora.

—No es momento de pararse a mirar —indicó Kageroza—. Corred. Corred y no miréis atrás.

—Pero Kageroza... —gritó Kaoru viendo a Nozomi en el suelo junto a su tía.

—Por favor, marchaos y buscad la felicidad —gritó empujándolas.

La intranquilidad se apoderó de ellas desde el momento en que comenzaron a correr. Pero, a mitad de camino, un grito desgarrador procedente de la garganta de Kageroza hizo que Kaoru se parase en seco y mirase hacia atrás. El fuego se había apoderado de toda la cocina y comenzaba a subir hacia la planta de arriba. Con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, las hermanas Matsubara comprendieron el triste final de aquellos dos ancianos que las habían ayudado. Cuando las manos de Gilbert las agarraron y las llevaron hasta la arboleda sin perder tiempo, comenzaron un peligroso y agotador viaje, hasta el hogar de su abuelo, muy lejos de Dunhar.

* * *

 **Ya se y esta se desaparece por un año y despues nos trae esta adaptacion pero cuando actualizara, pues les informo que despues del 1 de junio estare actualizando todas mis historias porque ya estare de vacaciones de la prepa.**

 **¿ _ **LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DET** ESTARON? Dejen sus comentarios de la historia, y no se olviden de agrgarla a favoritos y seguir la historia_**

 _ **BESOS HINATA ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**_


	2. Mirada

Hola Minna-san bueno les traio la continuacion

 **Resumen:** Si algo tiene claro Kaoru Matsubara es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter, y su algo tiene claro el guerrero Butch Him es que su vida es la guerra.Y la promesa de Butch al abuelo de Kaoru une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de 1 año y 1 día ¿Conseguirán Kaoru y Butch sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse o la pasión les terminará consumiendo?

 **Advertencia:** Tanto Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Deseo concedido no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,Craig McCracken y Megan Maxwell, Solo los personajes que invente son de mi popiedad jejejejeje.

capitulo 2

Castillo de Gotokuji (Escocia), Agosto de 1314

Habían pasado unos meses desde que, el 24 de junio, Robert de Bruce, liderando el ejército escocés junto a los jefes de los principales clanes de Escocia, había salido victorioso en la batalla de Bannockburn.

En un principio, Robert de Bruce pensó firmar un tratado de paz con el rey inglés, Eduardo II. Pero, tras ver fallida esta opción, los escoceses, aun siendo menor en número que los ingleses, cargaron contra el ejército enemigo y salieron victoriosos.

Nadie olvidaría aquel día en que el rey Eduardo II llegó acompañado por infinidad de caballeros, arqueros, lanceros y algunos escoceses contrarios a las ideas de Robert de Bruce, la gran mayoría del clan Gotokuji, que no era muy numeroso, pero sí lo suficiente para dañar y crear la discordia entre las gentes de su propio clan. Mientras, el ejército de Robert de Bruce sólo se componía de valientes guerreros bien entrenados, unos cuantos a caballo y cientos de voluntarios sin entrenar, pero con ansias y ganas de luchar.

El primer día de batalla, Henry de Bohun, caballero del rey Eduardo II, creyéndose superior a Robert de Bruce, provocó una lucha lanza en mano al estilo de los torneos. Robert, que no se amilanaba ante nadie, aceptó tal reto exponiendo su vida, pero tras un corto combate Henry de Bohun acabó muerto por un hachazo en la cabeza, mientras Bruce sólo se lamentaba por haber roto el mango de su hacha, ante sus amigos y fieles seguidores Butch y Boomer Him y Brick Himura.

El segundo día, el rey Eduardo II, enloquecido de rabia por la anterior victoria, ordenó al conde de Gloucester cargar contra los salvajes escoceses. Pero de nuevo la suerte estuvo del lado escocés. Robert de Bruce volvió a demostrarle que, aunque sus fuerzas militares eran inferiores en número, tenían mucho más talento. Y ayudado Butch y Boomer Him y Brick Himura, entre otros, emboscada tras emboscada, empalaron a miles de lanceros ingleses junto al conde de Gloucester.

Desesperados, los ingleses huyeron perseguidos por la infantería escocesa liderada por Blaze Gotokuji, que junto a otros luchó sin piedad hasta conseguir lo que buscaban: la independencia de Escocia.

Tras aquel nuevo desastre y sintiendo que no podrían conseguir amilanar a aquellos valientes escoceses, las tropas inglesas —en buena parte integradas por highlanders— ayudaron al rey Eduardo II a huir al galope del campo de batalla. Llegó hasta Duchar, donde tomó un barco que le llevó de vuelta a su amada Inglaterra.

Los meses pasaron, pero los clamores de la batalla continuaban muy vivos. Por los distintos caminos y montañas de Escocia se podía ver a muchos valerosos escoceses regresando a sus hogares, de los que marcharon sintiéndose hijos oprimidos de Inglaterra y a los que volvían siendo hombres libres de Escocia.

En el castillo de Takeshi, propiedad del clan Gotokuji, tras el regreso del valeroso laird Blaze Gotokuji, se estaba preparando una boda. Para Blaze no había sido fácil aquella guerra. Tuvo que luchar contra gente de su propio clan y, aunque por ocultos antecedentes familiares la sangre inglesa corriese por sus venas, si algo tenía claro es que era escocés.

Nunca olvidaría el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando vio los cuerpos de sus primos Yuudai y Naoki despedazados en el campo de batalla. Pero, tras la amargura del combate, le aguardaban días de gloria y tranquilidad. Por ello, tras volver de Bannockburn, formalizó su boda con Bell Shiromoon, una jovencita que años atrás le había robado el corazón.

El castillo de Takeshi comenzaba a llenarse de guerreros venidos de otros clanes. Blaze, desde las almenas de su castillo, observaba cómo un grupo de unos treinta hombres se acercaba a caballo. Sonrió al reconocer a su buen amigo Butch Him , un temible e inigualable guerrero, al que apodaban Lobo por su intimidatoria mirada verde y su rictus de seriedad. Se decía que cuando Lobo fijaba su mirada en ti, sólo era por dos razones: o porque ibas a morir, o para sonsacarte información.

A su paso, las mujeres más osadas le miraban con deseo y ardor. Toda Escocia conocía su fama de mujeriego, compartida junto a su hermano Boomer y su íntimo amigo Brick. Butch era un highlander de 1,75m, de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, cutis de color palido y ojos verdes bosque. A sus 25 años poseía una envergadura musculosa e impresionante, gracias al entrenamiento diario y a las luchas vividas.

Con Ichigo cabalgaba su hermano Boomer, un joven valiente, aunque de carácter distinto. Mientras que el primero era serio y reservado, el segundo frecuentaba la broma y lucía una perpetua sonrisa en la boca.

Brick Himura, amigo de la infancia de los hermanos Kurosaki, residía en el castillo de Himura, junto al lago Ness. El temperamento de Brick resultaba agradable y conciliador, y, al igual que el resto, era un hombre de aspecto imponente, poseedor de unos ojos de un rojo tan intenso que las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Miyako, una preciosidad rubia, mientras fruncía los ojos para distinguirles.

— Butch y Boomer Him y Brick Himura y sus guerreros. Les invité a mi boda —respondió Blaze mirando con adoración a su hermana.

—Oh... Boomer Him—suspiró mirando hacia los guerreros que entraban en ese momento por la arcada externa del castillo—. Deberías habernos avisado de que el Lobo y su hermano venían.

—Tranquila, hermanita —sonrió al escucharla—. Son tan peligrosos para ti como lo soy yo.

—Si tú lo dices... —sonrió al escuchar a su hermano.

Miyako estaba encantada de volver a tener a Blaze a su lado. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que temía que cualquiera de su clan quisiera matarlo por no seguir al rey Eduardo II.

— Blaze, ¿crees que este vestido es lo suficientemente elegante para tu boda? —preguntó girando ante la mirada divertida de él.

—Tu belleza lo eclipsa, Miyako. Creo que conseguirás que los hombres se desplomen a tu paso; por lo tanto, ten cuidado, no quiero tener que usar mi espada el día de mi boda.

Desde que había cumplido dieciocho años, Miyako era consciente de la reacción que despertaba en los hombres y eso le producía un enorme placer.

En ese instante, los cascos de los caballos retumbaron contra las piedras del suelo a la entrada del castillo. El poderío y la fuerza de esos guerreros hicieron que todos los allí presentes dejaran sus labores para mirarlos con admiración y temor.

—Voy a recibir a mis invitados. Avisa a Bell, le gustará saludarles —dijo Blaze besando a su hermana.

En pocos instantes llegó hasta la gran arcada de entrada. Allí pudo ver una vez más cómo la gente bajaba la mirada al paso de Butch, cosa que le provocó risa.

Al ver a su amigo Blaze, Btch levantó la mano a modo de saludo y, dando un salto, bajó de su semental Black y estrechó a su amigo en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

—¡Gotokuji! —bramó Himura Brick con una amplia sonrisa—. Tus gentes parecen asustadas a nuestro paso.

—En cuanto os tengan aquí un par de días, os perderán el miedo —respondió Blaze.

—Aquí nos tienes. Dispuestos a asistir a tu boda —sonrió Butch al peli blanco Blaze—. ¿Dónde está esa futura señora de tu hogar?

—Aquí —respondió Bell, que desde su ventana había visto llegar a los guerreros polvorientos, y corrió para saludarles.

—¿Vos, milady? —observó Butch a la extraordinaria mujer de ojos Grises, pelo Blanco y sonrisa tranquilizadora que se erguía ante él.

—Te lo dije, Bell —murmuró Brick besándole la mano—. Indiqué hace años que tu belleza sería un peligro para algún incauto.

—Encantada de volver a verte, primo —saludó a Brick.

—¿vois Bell? —preguntó Boomer acercándose al grupo.

—Sí —sonrió la muchacha mirando a Blaze, su prometido.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué quería formalizar rápidamente este enlace? —musitó asiéndola por la cintura.

—¿No tendríais una hermana o una prima para presentarme? —se mofó Boomer tras saludarla, mientras las criadas que se arremolinaban en la arcada les miraban con ojos libidinosos y risas atontadas.

—¡Buenas tardes, caballeros! —saludó Miyako situándose junto a su hermano.

Miyako era menuda comparada con Bell y otras mujeres, pero sus ojos azules, su cara de ángel y el vestido marrón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo lozano hicieron que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

—¿Ella es vuestra hermana? —preguntó Boomer al ver aparecer a esa encantadora jovencita.

—No, pero pronto lo será —respondió Bell cogiéndola de la mano, mientras tras ellas se oía un poco de revuelo. Alguien discutía.

—Es mi pequeña hermana Miyako —advirtió Blaze—. Recuérdalo.

Mientras Boomer continuaba con los ojos fijos en Miyako, Blaze se percató de que Butch observaba algo tras ellos. ¿Qué miraba?

—Encantado de volver a veros. — Boomer se acercó a la joven Miyako, quien se sonrojó—. Ahora os recuerdo, aunque habéis cambiado mucho. La última vez que os vi llevabais el cabello mas corto.

—Si mal no recuerdo —respondió Miyako reponiéndose del sonrojo—, la última vez que nos vimos, vos os tirasteis al lago a rescatarme.

—¿En serio? —rio Bell al ver los ojos resplandecientes de Miyako. Tendría que hablar con ella.

—Tenía dos opciones —respondió Boomer recobrando la compostura—. Salvaros o dejar que os ahogarais. Y, tras echarlo a suertes, no tuve más remedio que tirarme al agua.

—¡¿Echarlo a suertes?! —espetó Miyako cambiando su expresión sonriente por una amenazadora.

—Yo que tú, callaría —masculló Butch viendo cómo aquella joven le miraba.

—Pienso como tu hermano. ¡Cállate! —advirtió Brick echándose hacia un lado.

Pero la juventud de Boomer hizo que, tras guiñarle el ojo a una de las criadas y ésta sonreír, volviera a dirigirse a la joven hermana de Blaze.

—Miyako... Miyako... Os recuerdo como una mocosa pesada. Os daba igual subir a un árbol que embadurnaros de barro junto a los demás chicos. Y lo peor: tuve que soportar vuestro pringoso beso lleno de barro cuando os salvé en el lago. —Al ver la rabia en ella, finalizó—: Aunque ahora tengo que admitir que os habéis convertido en una auténtica belleza, y que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a soportar vuestros besos con barro.

—¡ Boomer! —advirtió Blaze —. Aparta tus ojos y tus embaucadoras palabras de mi hermana si no quieres tener problemas.

—Tranquilo, Blaze —rugió muy enfadada Miyako demostrando su carácter—. No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. Ni en mis más oscuros pensamientos consentiría que un imbécil como éste se acercara a mí, y menos aún que me besara.

—¡¿Miyako?! —la regañó Blaze, sorprendido por aquella contestación.

Haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, se volvió furiosa y desapareció por la arcada del castillo, dejándoles a todos muertos de risa, incluidos los guerreros que seguían montados en sus caballos a la espera de que sus jefes Butch y Brick les indicaran que desmontaran y buscaran un sitio donde descansar.

—¡ Boomer! —Gritó Rukichi—. Te dejó sin palabras la dama.

—Rukichi, ¡¿quieres morir?! —bramó Boomer, molesto—. Mide tus palabras si no quieres probar el acero de mi espada.

—Será mejor que calles —rio uno de sus hombres de confianza—, a Boomer no le gusta que se mofen de él cuando una dama le ha pisado el cuello.

Su hermano Butch y Brick se miraron y sonrieron.

—Te dijimos que callaras, muchacho. Sólo tenías que haber mirado sus ojos para saber que lo que estabas diciendo no era de su agrado —murmuró Brick tocando con su mano el hombro derecho del muchacho.

Mientras en el patio todos los ojos seguían pendientes de la conversación entre Boomer, Brick y Blaze, Butch fijó su mirada en una mujer que acababa de salir y se había situado tras Blaze y Bell. En un principio, cuando salió Bell, escuchó voces dentro del castillo, pero tras marcharse Miyako, malhumorada, su corazón se paralizó cuando vio aparecer a la mujer con los ojos verdes-jade más espectaculares que había visto nunca.

Blaze, con disimulo, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al entender la cara de su amigo Butch. Mientras, la moza en cuestión no se percataba de nada.

— Butch—intervino Blaze tomándole por sorpresa—. Te presento a Kaoru Matsubara Gotokuji

Kaoru, desconcertada, no sabía dónde mirar.

—Perdonad —se disculpó atragantándose con la saliva, mientras situaba a su hermano tras ella y se alisaba la falda—. No estaba atenta a vuestras conversaciones.

—Tranquila, Kaoru —dijo Bell tomándole la mano para darle un par de palmaditas—. Entendemos que Shou estaba llamando tu atención; por lo tanto, solucionemos primero una cosa y luego otra.

Butch, que no había podido apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, deseaba más que nada en el mundo conocer su sonrisa. ¡Debía de ser espectacular!

Con fingida indiferencia, Butch la miró. Era un poco mas baja que el pero no concideraba que era baja. Su espectacular cabello lacio era tan negro que podia confundirse con azul. Sus retadores ojos le cautivaron en pocos instantes, pero su boca... «¡Por todos los santos, su boca!», pensó sintiendo un escalofrío. Cómo deseaba tomar aquellos labios y beberlos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Por su parte, Kaoru no se había dado cuenta de cómo aquel guerrero la miraba. Estaba tan obsesionada con proteger a su hermano que no podía pensar en nada más.

—Veamos —prosiguió Bell haciendo salir a Shou de las faldas de Kaoru—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué has montado tanto jaleo?

—Quiero ir a ver a los feriantes —respondió el niño—. Pero ella, como siempre, no me deja.

—¿Por qué no le dejas? —preguntó Blaze.

Distraídamente, Kaoru se lamio los labios para mojarselo, un gesto que encantó a Butch, tanto como saber que aquel pillastre Peli negro-verdoso no era hijo de la mujer.

—Mi señor —comenzó a decir Kaoru olvidándose del resto de las personas—, le he dicho que no sea impaciente. Más tarde, le llevaré yo.

—¡No es justo! Yo quiero ir con los otros chicos. No con una gruñona —gritó Shou intentando alejarse de su hermana, cosa que ella no le permitió.

El crío le pisó el pie.

«Shou, te voy a machacar», le indicó Kaoru con la mirada, aguantando el dolor del pisotón, mientras Butch les observaba divertido.

—Kaoru... —sonrió Blaze —, algún día deberás empezar a confiar en él.

—Deberías prometer a tu hermana que te portarás bien —señaló Bell mirando al niño.

—Este pillo —respondió Kaoru dándole una colleja que hizo sonreír a los hombres— es capaz de meterse en más de un problema a la vez. Recordadlo, lady Bell.

—La verdad, Shou, es que tu hermana tiene razón —dijo Blaze, que conocía bien al niño—. Por lo tanto, vas a esperar en tu casa hasta que alguno de tus familiares te pueda acompañar, y esto es una orden —ordenó levantando la voz para intimidarle.

—Ve ahora mismo con Momoko—indicó Kaoru—, y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue.

El niño, tras sacarle la lengua a su hermana y ver cómo ésta apretaba los puños para no cogerle por el pescuezo, se alejó cabizbajo.

—Está bien —sonrió Bell al ver la reacción del niño—. Pasemos dentro. Estoy convencida de que estos guerreros estarán muertos de sed y hambre. —Luego, volviéndose hacia Kaoru que veía alejarse a su hermano, dijo—: Dile a Teresa y Haru que necesitamos asado y cerveza en abundancia.

—Ahora mismo —asintió Kaoru desapareciendo tras la arcada, seguida por Bell y Blaze.

—¡Him! —Exclamó Brick—. Lo que oigo es tu corazón desenfrenado por esa bonita muchacha.

—¿Qué dices? —Disimuló volviéndose hacia su amigo con seriedad—. Mi corazón sólo late desenfrenado cuando estoy combatiendo. No lo olvides.

—Disculpa mi equivocación —palmeó reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras se les unía Boomer —. Sólo digo, y esto va por ambos, que veis a una bonita mujer y babeáis como bebés.

—Déjate de tonterías —bufó Butch sin querer escucharle más.

—¡Eres un bocazas! —se carcajeó Boomer dando un empujón a Brick, al tiempo que todos entraban en el castillo.

 **Lo se dije que iba a actualizar pronto pero me surgio un problema en la prepa y lo tengo que arregar pero ya estas escritos los capitulos de esta historia y de las demas asi que esperenlos pronto esta vez si actualizare si se puede cada semana.**

 **Los invito a leer mi otra historia que se llama "** _ **COMO DECIRTE TE AMO**_ **" esa tambien la actualizare pronto y lo mejor se acerca**

 **¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?** **Dejen sus comentarios de la historia, y no se olviden de agrgarla a favoritos y seguir la historia**

 _ **BESOS HINATA**_ _ **ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**_ __


	3. Enfrentamiento

Hola Minna-san bueno les traigo la continuacion y perdon por la demora

 **Resumen:** Si algo tiene claro Kaoru Matsubara es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter, y su algo tiene claro el guerrero Butch Him es que su vida es la guerra.Y la promesa de Butch al abuelo de Kaoru une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de 1 año y 1 día ¿Conseguirán Kaoru y Butch sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse o la pasión les terminará consumiendo?

 **Advertencia:** Tanto Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Deseo concedido no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,Craig McCracken y Megan Maxwell, Solo los personajes que invente son de mi propiedad jejejejeje.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Aquella tarde, Butch, Brick y algunos de los hombres salieron con sus caballos a recorrer la zona. Blaze quería enseñarles varias cosas que estaba haciendo. Mientras, las criadas atendían al resto de los guerreros encantadas, soltando risotadas escandalosas cuando alguno de ellos les decía alguna dulzura e intentaba meter sus manos bajo sus faldas.

En las habitaciones superiores del castillo, Bell se probaba su vestido de novia, junto a Miyako y Kaoru que se habían hecho grandes amigas.

—Miyako —preguntó Bell—, ¿se puede saber por qué has insultado a Boomer?

—Sencillamente, porque se lo merecía —soltó Miyako mirando a Bell con altivez.

—¿Has insultado a uno de los guerreros? —Preguntó Kaoru—. Y yo, ¿me lo he perdido?

Miyako y Kaoru se carcajearon.

—Por el bien de tu hermano y de tu clan, deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras y tus actos —apostilló Bell.

—Tienes razón—asintió Miyako mordiéndose el labio—. Procuraré tener más cuidado.

—El Lobo no podía apartar sus ojos de ti —señaló Bell mirando a Kaoru—. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

—No, lady Bell. —Sonriendo, se corrigió al recordar cómo la llamaba cuando estaban solas—. No, Bell. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

—Butch es un hombre muy guapo —comentó Miyako asomándose a la ventana oval para mirar el paisaje verde de los campos.

—Y las doncellas se pelean por compartir su lecho —siguió Bell—. Es un guerrero muy deseado por las mujeres.

—No seré yo la que me pegue con nadie por un hombre —rio Kaoru—. Y menos por ese que tiene donde elegir.

—Deberías buscar un marido, Kaoru—indicó Miyako mientras observaba a algunos highlanders cepillar a sus caballos—. Toda mujer debe tener a su lado un hombre que la proteja.

—Ya tengo al abuelo, a Alcalde y a Shou—bufó percatándose de lo pesadas que se pondrían aquellas dos con ese tema.

—Pero ellos no pueden calentar tu cama y tu cuerpo como lo haría por ejemplo Butch —sonrió pícaramente Bell.

—¡Bell! —exclamó Miyako al escucharla.

—No necesito que nadie caliente mi cama. Me la caliento yo sólita sin tener que soportar a nadie.

—Oh, oh —suspiró Miyako al ver a Momoko correr hacia el castillo—. Tu hermana viene hacia aquí y no trae muy buena cara.

—¿Momoko? —preguntó Kaoru acercándose a la ventana.

Al asomarse vio a su hermana llegar con cara de pocos amigos y pronto supo por qué.

—¿Dónde está Shou? —preguntó Momoko a gritos mientras se retiraba el pelo naranja de la cara. Su hermano las iba a volver locas.

—Le envié contigo hace un buen rato —contestó Kaoru resoplando—. No te muevas, bajaré enseguida y te juro que cuando lo encuentre le arrancaré las orejas.

—Ese hermano tuyo... —indicó Miyako—. Es cabezón.

—Pero más lo soy yo —aseguró Kaoru mirando a Bell—. Me tengo que ir.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru —dijo Bell tomándola de la mano—, seguro que estará jugando por algún lado.

—Te acompaño —señaló Miyako, que conocía bien las fechorías de Shou.

Tras despedirse de Miyako, abrieron la pesada arcada de madera y salieron al oscuro pasillo alumbrado por antorchas. Bajaron la escalera de piedra en forma de caracol hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde aún quedaban algunos hombres que las miraron boquiabiertos murmurando palabras en gaélico al verlas pasar.

—Juro que lo mataré en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos —despotricó Kaoru sin percatarse de que los hombres las miraban y reían ante ese comentario.

—Veamos en qué clase de fechoría anda metido ese mequetrefe —respondió Miyako agarrándose las faldas.

Cruzaron el patio a toda prisa para llegar hasta Momoko, que al verlas gritó:

—¡Te juro que lo mato, Kaoru!

—Eso ya lo dijo tu hermana —sonrió Miyako para templar el ánimo de Momoko.

—Dijo que quería ir con otros muchachos a ver a los feriantes —recordó Kaoru.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Momoko.

Las tres muchachas, andando a paso rápido, se dirigieron hacia la explanada donde los feriantes comenzaban a montar sus puestos. Una explanada algo húmeda por las lluvias, y con barro.

—¡Allí está ese rufián! —indicó Kaoru.

Pero las tres se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron cómo el niño se acercaba con sigilo, junto a un par de chicos del clan, a uno de los puestos y, mientras el feriante colocaba unas telas, le quitaban cosas escondiéndolas bajo sus camisas.

De pronto, unas vasijas de barro cayeron al suelo atrayendo la mirada del feriante. ¡Los habían pillado! Por lógica, el hombre cogió a Shou. Era el más pequeño.

El niño comenzó a gritar al verse sujeto por unas manos que lo zarandeaban. Al ver aquello, a Kaoru se le subió el corazón a la boca y, echando a correr seguida por las otras dos, se detuvo a unos pasos del feriante, quien ya le había propinado un par de azotes a Shou.

—Disculpad, señor. ¡Por favor! —Susurró Kaoru sin aliento por la carrera—. ¿Seríais tan amables de soltar a mi hermano? Yo os pagaré lo que ha roto.

—¿Este sinvergüenza es tu hermano? —preguntó el hombre cogiéndole por el cuello mientras Shou lloraba.

—Sí, señor —asintió Momoko plantándose junto a Kaoru—. Es nuestro hermano y os pedimos que le soltéis.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —mintió Shou intentando zafarse del hombre.

—¡Shou, cállate! —reprochó Miyako, enfadada, notando cómo sus pies se hundían en el barro.

—¡¿Que no hiciste nada?! —Bramó el hombre dándole un bofetón que dolió más a las muchachas que al niño—. Me estabas robando y me has roto algunas jarras. ¡¿Eso es no hacer nada?!

En ese momento salió de su carro la mujer del feriante, y Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer a Mei, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver los destrozos.

—¡Malditas y apestosas sassenachs! —escupió la mujer al verlas.

—¡Cállate! —gritó enfurecida Miyako.

Aquella maldita palabra había causado mucho dolor a sus amigas y a su propia familia.

—No queremos tener líos, Mei —advirtió Momoko mirándola con recelo.

Mei era una antigua vecina del pueblo. Durante los años que vivió allí, primero su madre y luego ella siempre las trataron con tono despectivo. Las odiaba por su sangre inglesa. Incluso en varias ocasiones, Kaoru y ella habían llegado a las manos.

—Entiendo vuestro disgusto, señor —prosiguió Kaoru mirando al feriante—. Por eso os repito que pagaré lo que mi hermano...

—¡Estate quieto, ladronzuelo! —gritó el hombre dando otra bofetada a Shou, lo que hizo que su hermana mayor perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Escuchad, señor! —vociferó Kaoru, enfurecida—. Si volvéis a darle un bofetón más, os lo voy a tener que devolver yo a vos.

—¡Que tú me vas a dar un bofetón a mí! —se carcajeó el feriante, indignado.

Miyako y Momoko se miraron. Kaoru era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído tú para hablar así a mi hombre? —ladró Mei plantándose ante Kaoru con los brazos en jarras.

—Soy Kaoru. ¿Te parece poco? —aclaró mirándola con desprecio. Volviéndose hacia el hombre, escupió—: Soltad a mi hermano. ¡Ya!

—Este sassenach —gritó con desprecio el feriante— es un futuro delincuente, y como tal debería ser tratado.

«Se acabaron las contemplaciones, Mei», pensó Kaoru mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Aquella rolliza muchacha había hecho mucho daño a su abuelo con sus terribles comentarios y estaba harta.

—Yo no soy sassenach —aulló Shou, que a su corta edad aún no llegaba a comprender por qué a veces la gente se empeñaba en insultarle de aquella manera.

—No lo puedes negar, mocoso —escupió Mei—. Tú y tus hermanas oléis a distancia a la podredumbre de los sassenachs.

«Oh, Dios..., te mataría con mis propias manos», pensó furiosa Kaoru al escucharla.

—Y tú hueles a excremento de oso cruzado con una bruja —gritó Momoko muy enfadada, momento en que Mei se abalanzó sobre ella.

Kaoru intentó separarlas, pero la corpulenta mujer de otro feriante se abalanzó sobre ella. La lucha estaba servida.

Al ver aquello, Miyako comenzó a gritarles a todos que era la hermana de Blaze Gotokuji y que éste les echaría de sus tierras. Pero nadie le hizo caso. Las mujeres continuaban tirándose de los pelos y arrastrándose por el barro, por ello Miyako no se lo pensó dos veces y, sin importarle nada, se tiró encima de ellas.

Los gritos y la algarabía que se organizó atrajeron las miradas de todo el mundo. ¡Había pelea!

De pronto, el fuerte ruido de los cascos de varios caballos y un rugido atronador provocaron que todos se parasen en seco. Ante ellos tenían a su señor Blaze, a el Lobo y a algunos hombres más.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! —preguntó Blaze con gesto de enfado, montado en su enorme caballo blanco.

Su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando reconoció entre aquel amasijo de cuerpos a su hermana, a Kaoru y a la hermana de ésta. Desmontando con rapidez e intentando mantener el control, ayudó a Miyako a ponerse en pie. Tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba empapada y con la ropa pringada de barro.

—Miyako, por todos los santos. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Enfurecida por aquella intromisión, se apartó de su hermano y, ayudando a Kaoru y Momoko a ponerse en pie, gritó encolerizada:

—Esas malditas mujeres, Blaze. Se abalanzaron sobre nosotras.

Boomer, contemplando la escena divertido a lomos de su semental, se acercó al bullicio junto a Brick.

—Veo que por aquí las cosas no cambian —bromeó Boomer. Pero una mirada dura de Blaze le indicó que callara.

Los feriantes se quedaron de piedra al ver al señor de los Gotokuji matándoles con la mirada. Tras él se encontraban el Lobo, Brick y Boomer, quienes les observaban muy serios, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante semejante cuadro.

—El muchacho robó y rompió varias vasijas —se defendió el feriante en un tono diferente, mientras aún sujetaba a Shou—. Es más, si le registráis encontraréis bajo su camisa algo del botín.

—¡Soltad a mi hermano! —Bramó Kaoru acercándose con la cara enrojecida y arañada—. Soltadle ahora mismo o juro que os mataré.

La rabia en su mirada y el coraje en sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a los guerreros, quienes vieron en Kaoru a una mujer con mucho carácter. Aquella fuerza atrajo aún más la curiosidad de Butch al reconocer a la pelinegra.

—Pero ella... —comenzó a decir Mei señalándola.

—Cuida tus palabras cuando hables de mi hermana o te las volverás a ver conmigo —advirtió Momoko.

—¡Qué carácter tienen las mujeres de esta tierra! —susurró Boomer a Brick, quien nuevamente tuvo que contener la carcajada.

El feriante soltó a Shou, que corrió a esconderse tras Kaoru, quien tenía el rostro arrebolado.

—Shou, ¿has robado? —preguntó con su voz ronca Butch atrayendo las miradas de todos, mientras bajaba de su oscuro y enorme caballo.

—Señor —comenzó a decir Momoko intimidada ante el Lobo—, es un niño y...

—Estoy hablando con vuestro hermano —musitó Butch mirándola.

«Maldita sea, Shou. Ahora, ¿cómo salimos de ésta?», pensó Kaoru al ver que aquel enorme guerrero se acercaba a ella.

Shou continuaba escondido tras su hermana mayor, que por primera vez miró a los ojos a aquel highlander sintiendo un extraño ardor en sus entrañas viéndole caminar hacia ella. El de ojos duros e implacables era el Lobo, el terrible guerrero del que tantas historias macabras habían oído y el que, según Bell, la había estado observando. Su figura era imponente e implacable, tanto por altura como por la anchura de sus hombros, sobre los que descansaba un brillante pelo negro.

—¡Shou! Has desobedecido mis órdenes —reprochó Blaze enfadado—. Y eso con lleva un castigo.

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono Kaoru y Momoko.

—¡Blaze! —gritó Miyako, horrorizada—. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Es un niño! Y ellos no aceptaron la oferta de Kaoru de pagarles lo robado y roto. Sólo se han dedicado a humillarlas e insultarlas, y luego...

—Mañana, Shou —prosiguió Blaze indicándole a su hermana que callara—, quiero verte en el castillo para hablar sobre tu castigo.

Boomer y Brick, al escuchar aquello, se miraron. Conocían a Kisuke y sabían que el castigo que impondría al muchacho no iría más allá de ayudar en las cocinas del castillo.

—Shou—lo llamó Butch agachándose para ponerse a su altura—. Podrías salir de las faldas de tu hermana para que pueda hablar contigo como un hombre.

El niño, pálido y asustado por sus actos y por aquel enorme guerrero, salió con valentía. Butch lo miró y estuvo a punto de blasfemar cuando contempló aún marcado en su cara el bofetón del feriante.

—Enséñame qué has robado —indicó Butch.

Sin necesidad de repetir la pregunta, el niño metió sus manitas bajo la camisa sucia y sacó algo que depositó en las grandes y callosas manos de Butch.

—Quería que mis hermanas fueran guapas a la boda y cogí estos colgantes para ellas.

—Oh, Shou—susurró Kaoru agachándose junto a él, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.

Al agacharse junto al crío, Kaoru quedó muy cerca de Butch, que admiró su belleza a escasos centímetros y percibió su olor a menta. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que el color verde tenía más de una tonalidad al perderse en los ojos de la muchacha. Sus labios le invitaban a besarlos, a tomarlos, y la calidez de su rostro, aún embarrado y sucio, le dejó sin palabras.

—Shou, cariño —susurró Kaoru—. Nosotras te lo agradecemos, pero no queremos que robes nada, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Robar es algo que no está bien —recalcó confuso Butch, turbado por la presencia de la joven—. Muchos hombres van a las mazmorras, mueren o son azotados por ello. ¿Quieres que te ocurra algo así?

—Señor —saltó rápidamente Momoko—. Si mi hermano tiene que ir a las mazmorras o ser fustigado, ocuparé su lugar.

Al escuchar aquello, a Kaoru le hirvió la sangre y se le aceleró el corazón. ¡Nunca lo permitiría!

—¡¿Qué dices?! No consentiré algo así—aclaró Kaoru. Y mirando de frente a los ojos de Butch, con más valor que muchos guerreros, añadió—: Ambos son mis hermanos, señor. Soy responsable de ellos. Ante cualquier cosa que ellos hagan, la responsabilidad es mía. Si alguien tiene que ir a algún lado o pagar algo, no dudéis que seré yo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron mudos a todos. Brick se asombró por la fuerza de aquellas mujeres, en especial por la joven que respondía al nombre de Momoko, quien le miró en un par de ocasiones y le sonrió.

—No estoy diciendo que nadie tenga que ser azotado —aclaró Butch, confuso por la reacción de las muchachas—. Sólo le estoy haciendo entender a Shou que robar le puede acarrear en el futuro muy serios problemas a él y a su familia.

—En eso tiene razón mi hermano —asintió Boomer—. Shou debe aprender desde pequeño que cierto tipo de situaciones le pueden traer problemas.

Kaoru, con pesar, retiró su mirada de la muchacha para fijarla en el niño y decir:

—Prométeme que nunca más volverás a robar o serán tus padres, responsables de ti, los que paguen tus problemas.

—No tengo padres —indicó el niño muy serio, sintiendo el dolor en los ojos de Kaoru al escuchar aquello.

—Pero tienes hermanas —respondió Butch—. Ellas desean que algún día seas un valeroso guerrero que las defienda, ¿no crees? Además, estoy seguro de que a tu señor le gustaría poder contar con guerreros como tú.

—Os lo prometo, señor —respondió con timidez el niño. Él quería ser guerrero.

—¡Guerrero, ese rufián! —Se mofó Mei por aquel comentario—. Pero si ellos son...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Miyako intuyendo lo que aquella bruja iba a decir—. No vuelvas a insultarlos o te las verás de nuevo conmigo.

—¡Vuelve a decir esa palabra! ¡Vuelve a insultarnos! —Vociferó Kaoru levantándose para encararse con la mujer—. Y te juro que te arranco los dientes y me hago un collar con ellos.

Al escuchar aquello, Butch miró a su hermano y a Brick sorprendido. Nunca había conocido una mujer con ese carácter.

—Mei—ordenó Blaze al intuir lo que ocurría—. Recoge tus mercancías y sal de mis tierras.

—Pero, señor... —susurró el feriante cogiendo a su mujer por el brazo para que callara.

—Sin preguntar intuyo lo que aquí ha ocurrido —prosiguió Blaze, serio—. Si alguno más desea marcharse con ellos, ¡adelante! Pero a mi gente nadie la insulta. Por lo tanto, y entendiendo que la noche se acerca, la única opción que soy capaz de razonar es que paséis la noche aquí. Pero por la mañana no os quiero ver en mis tierras. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí, señor —asintieron los feriantes alejándose de Mei, que echaba chispas al ver cómo aquellas muchachas sonreían.

—¡Shou! Recuerda tu promesa —señaló Butch muy serio. Con tranquilidad, se dirigió al feriante, que estaba pálido de miedo—. Yo me haré cargo del pago.

—¡No, laird Him! —Exclamó Kaoru agarrándole del fornido brazo para llamar su atención—. No os preocupéis, lo pagaré yo.

—No es necesario —susurró Butch a escasos centímetros de ella.

En ese momento, Kaoru fue consciente de su osadía al tocarle y, dando un paso hacia atrás, se alejó de él. Butch, aún con la mirada puesta en ella, sentía la mano caliente y palpitante de la muchacha sobre su piel. ¡Su suavidad había sido muy agradable!

Como un reptil asechando a su presa, clavó sus verdes ojos en ella y, durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si no existiera nadie más.

—De momento —tosió Blaze interrumpiendo—, lo que vais a hacer es ir a vuestras casas a cambiaros de ropa y quitaros el barro de encima. Más tarde, seguiremos hablando. —Luego, volviéndose hacia los feriantes, dijo—: Mañana por la mañana, al que piense como ellos, no lo quiero ver por aquí.

—No sé aún lo que ha pasado —aseveró Butch señalándolos—. Pero, por mis tierras, no os quiero ver.

—Ni por las mías —concluyó Brick.

—Ven aquí, Miyako —llamó Blaze a su hermana—. Te llevaré al castillo para que te cambies de ropa y vuelvas a ser una dama.

—¡Soy una dama! —Gritó enfadada al verse izada por su hermano ante la cara de guasa de Boomer—. Pero las injusticias pueden conmigo.

—Vamos, Shou—apremió Kaoru cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a andar.

—¡Butch! —Gritó Blaze mientras volvía su caballo en dirección al castillo—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de que Kaoru y sus hermanos lleguen a casa sin que se metan en más líos?

—¡No! —Gritó Kaoru intentando alejarse lo antes posible de aquellos hombres—. Nosotros iremos andando, mi señor. Está muy cerca. Además, nos encanta pasear.

Pero los guerreros ya habían tomado su decisión.

—Ni lo soñéis —intervino Brick acercándose a Momoko, a quien izó sin previo aviso para sentarla ante él, dejándola con la boca abierta—. Será un placer acompañaros.

—Os lo agradezco, laird Himura —sonrió Momoko acomodándose a su lado, dejando a su hermana sin palabras por aquella ligereza, y en especial por su cara de tonta.

—Tenéis un poco de sangre aquí —susurró Brick tocándole con la punta del dedo en el cuello, quedando atontado al ver aquella vena color verde latir ante sus ojos.

—Oh, no os preocupéis —sonrió Momoko limpiándose como si nada—. Son rasguños sin importancia.

«Momoko, pero ¿qué haces coqueteando?», se preguntó Kaoru, incrédula, al ver cómo aquélla pestañeaba.

—Cualquier mujer se horrorizaría por marcar su piel de esta forma —rio Boomeral ver la cara de bobo de Brick.

—Nosotras no somos cualquier mujer y menos aún nos asustamos por un poquito de sangre —contestó sonriendo Momoko, dejándoles asombrados por su seguridad.

Tras tenderle al feriante unas monedas, que éste recogió con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, Butch, en dos zancadas, llegó hasta su caballo y de un ágil salto montó en él.

—¡Boomer! Coge al muchacho y agárralo bien, no se te vaya a caer —ordenó con voz alta y clara, como estaría acostumbrado a hacer.

Y, sin decir nada más, se acercó a Kaoru tendiéndole la mano para que subiera. Algo desconcertada y molesta por el giro de los acontecimientos, aceptó su mano y, tras notar cómo él la levantaba como una pluma y la sentaba ante él, dijo más tiesa que un palo:

—Gracias por pagar la deuda, laird Him pero mis hermanos y yo podríamos ir andando.

—Ni hablar —respondió rodeando con su brazo izquierdo su cintura para tenerla asida con fuerza—. Yo te llevaré hasta allí y me aseguraré de que no te pase nada.

El camino no era muy largo, y menos a caballo. La humilde cabaña de Antonio Utonio estaba próxima a las caballerizas y junto a la herrería. Momoko y Brick rieron durante el camino por los comentarios de Boomer, quien maldecía su mala suerte por tener que llevar a un muchacho y no a una dulce dama.

Butch, por su parte, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sentada ante él, pudo aspirar mejor aún su aroma, un aroma diferente al que nunca hubiera olido. Cada vez que ella volvía la cabeza para ver si sus hermanos les seguían, Ichigo podía admirar la delicadeza de sus rasgos; incluso una de esas veces su mentón chocó con la frente de ella, sintiendo de nuevo la suavidad de su sedosa piel.

Kaoru, incómoda por estar en aquella absurda situación, intentó mantener la espalda rígida. Echarse hacia atrás suponía sentir la musculatura de aquel guerrero contra ella, y no estaba dispuesta. Ver su imponente figura, cuando él se había bajado del caballo para acercarse a ella y a su hermano, la había dejado desarmada. Aquél era el Lobo, el guerrero más temido por los clanes y más codiciado por las mujeres. Pero ante ella había demostrado humanidad al hablar a Shou con delicadeza y lógica, y no podía olvidar cómo éste le escuchó y le sonrió.

* * *

 **Lo se dije que iba a actualizar prono pero no me a dado tiempo con la prepa y para empeorarlo estoy de tarde no me deja mucho tiempo pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar seguido**

 **¿ _LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?_ Dejen sus comentarios de la historia, y no se olviden de agregarla a favoritos y seguir la historia**

 **BESOS HINATA** **ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


	4. Verdad

Hola Minna-san aqui les traigo la conti

 **Resumen:** Si algo tiene claro Kaoru Matsubara es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter, y su algo tiene claro el guerrero Butch Him es que su vida es la guerra.Y la promesa de Butch al abuelo de Kaoru une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de 1 año y 1 día ¿Conseguirán Kaoru y Butch sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse o la pasión les terminará consumiendo?

 **Advertencia:** Tanto Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Deseo concedido no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,Craig McCracken y Megan Maxwell.

* * *

Capítulo 4

El anciano Antonio Utonio, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Alcalde, el herrero del clan Gotokuji, se asustó cuando vio llegar a sus nietos acompañados por aquellos guerreros. Un conocido sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al mirar a Kaoru pero, según se fueron acercando y vio las sonrisas de Momoko y Shou se tranquilizó.

—Es allí, señor —susurró con la garganta seca Kaoru—. Mi abuelo es quien cuida de los caballos en el clan.

—Pero aquello es la herrería —respondió Butch mirando hacia donde ella le señalaba, mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños roces que el movimiento del caballo le permitía.

—Vivimos junto a Alcalde. Su mujer murió hace dos años y mi hermana y yo nos ocupamos de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que os ocupáis de él? —preguntó, curioso y molesto.

—No quisiera ser descortés, pero ¿a vos qué os importa, señor?

La valentía y el descaro de aquella mujercita le hicieron gracia.

—Llámame Butch —le susurró al oído poniéndole el vello de punta.

—Disculpad, laird Him —contestó volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos, cosa de la que se arrepintió. La dura y sensual boca de él rozó la suya brevemente—. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que os llame de esa manera. No debemos olvidar quién sois. Prefiero llamaros laird Him.

—Butch. Me gustaría y preferiría que me llamaras así.

— ¡No! —Indicó dejando latente su testarudez y, bajando la voz para que nadie les escuchara, le susurró—: He dicho que no, laird Him, no insistáis.

—Butch—insistió él.

« ¡Ja! De eso nada», pensó Kaoru.

—No.

— ¡Eres cabezota, mujer! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño; no estaba acostumbrado a repetir las órdenes más de una vez.

— ¡Por todos los santos celtas! —Bufó retirándose con una mano un rizo que caía entre sus ojos—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no, señor?

—Hasta que digas sí —respondió disfrutando de aquella conversación.

Pero ella era terca, tan terca como una mula.

—No lo diré. Además, permitidme deciros que estoy segura de que si os llamo Butch, luego querréis algo más de mí y yo no estoy dispuesta a daros nada —espetó airada—. Porque, que os quede claro, soy pobre, pero decente. No caliento el lecho de nadie y tened por seguro que aunque seáis el poderosísimo Lobo, y las mujeres se peleen por estar con vos, a mí no me impresionáis. Por lo tanto, os agradecería que no volváis a insistir, laird Him.

Cuando Kaoru cerró la boca fue consciente de cómo le había hablado. Por ello blasfemó para sí y cerró los ojos arrepentida de su rápida lengua, mientras Butch sonreía entre asombrado, incrédulo y divertido.

— ¡Allí está el abuelo! —gritó Shou en aquel momento saludando con la mano.

Los caballos, a paso lento, se acercaron a Antonio, que los recibió con una sonrisa y el desconcierto en la cara. Era raro que sus nietas volvieran acompañadas.

— ¡Por san Ninian! ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? —preguntó al ver las pintas que traían.

—Hola, abuelo —saludó Shou mientras Boomer le bajaba—. ¿Has visto? Nos acompañan unos guerreros, y el que lleva a Kaoru es el Lobo.

— ¡Shou! —le reprendió Kaoru con rapidez.

Una vez que el caballo de Butch paró, la muchacha, sin previo aviso se zafó de las manos del jinete y de un salto descabalgó sin su ayuda, dejándole de nuevo sorprendido. Las mujeres que conocía necesitaban ayuda tanto para subir como para bajar de los caballos, y más si tenían la altura de Black. Al ver que Juvia hacía lo mismo, sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Brick.

—Abuelo... —Kaoru le besó—. Ellos son laird Butch Him, su hermano Boomer Him y laird Brick Himura, y nos han traído porque tuvimos un percance en la feria, pero no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

—¿Percance? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el anciano de pelo canoso tocándose la barbilla.

—Pues mira... —comenzó a decir Momoko.

—Fue algo muy tonto, señor —sonrió con complicidad Boomer intentando ayudarlas a fabricar una mentira—. Ellos estaban subidos en un carromato y uno de nuestros hombres sin querer les embistió.

Todos quedaron callados a la espera de la reacción del anciano, que tras mirarles con ojos sabios murmuró levantando un dedo:

—Ésa ha sido una buena mentira, muchacho, pero conociendo a mi nieto Shou estoy seguro de que él ha tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad?

—Yo, abuelo...

—Abuelo, no tiene importancia. Shou se metió con un feriante —informó Kaoru omitiendo ciertos detalles— y bueno...

— ¿Tus hermanas han tenido que volver a pelearse por ti? —regañó el viejo al niño, que esta vez se escondía tras Momoko.

— ¿Os peleáis muy a menudo por vuestro hermano? —preguntó muerto de risa Renji. Aquello era cómico.

—Uf... —gesticuló Kaoru poniendo los ojos en blanco, comprobando Boomer su sentido del humor—. Si os contara la cantidad de veces, no os lo creeríais.

Verla sonreír y bromear con su hermano hizo que Butch disfrutara del momento. En poco tiempo, y sin ella ser consciente, había disfrutado de su sonrisa, su bravura y su belleza. Incluso su extraño acento al hablar le cautivó.

—Ese pequeño diablillo... —Otro anciano canoso, Alcalde, se unió al grupo—. Acabará con sus hermanas antes de convertirse en hombre.

— ¡Alcalde, no exageres! —sonrió Kaoru, asombrando de nuevo a Butch por aquella dulzura en su cara al mirar a aquel hombre y a su abuelo.

—Soy Butch Him—se presentó acercándose a los ancianos para tenderles la mano—. No os preocupéis, ya le hemos regañado nosotros y, mañana, Blaze quiere verlo para imponerle un castigo.

—Encantado, laird Him —saludó Alcalde cogiendo con fuerza su mano. Tenía ante él al temible Lobo, y eso era todo un honor.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Bramó el viejo Antonio mirando a Alcalde—. ¿Has oído? Otra vez mis niñas defendiendo a este gusano. ¿Esto nunca va a cambiar? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matar a tus hermanas?

—Venga, venga, abuelo —rio Momoko mirando a Brick—. No ha sido para tanto.

Intentando calmarse, Antonio invitó a los guerreros a tomar cerveza para refrescarse la garganta mientras sus nietas se cambiaban y lavaban.

— ¿Dónde están los padres de vuestros nietos? —preguntó Brick al recordar que el niño les había revelado que no tenían padres.

—Murieron hace años —respondió secamente Antonio. No quería dar más explicaciones—. Yo me ocupo de ellos.

Instantes después, los tres guerreros se sentaron en un tronco frente a la cabaña de madera dejando que los ancianos, emocionados por tener a gente importante en su hogar, les hicieran miles de preguntas sobre la batalla de Bannockburn. Shou, tras lavarse, se unió a ellos. Poco tiempo después, Butch vio salir a Kaoru cargada con ropa para dejarla en un apartado y volver a entrar en la casa, aunque antes sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de él.

— ¡Qué guapo es! —Rió excitada Momoko mirando disimuladamente por la ventana—. ¿Has visto qué ojos tan bonitos tiene?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Kaoru, inquieta.

—Brick. Oh, Dios. ¡Cómo me ha gustado cabalgar con él! Me miraba de una manera que... que...

—Un consejo, hermanita —dijo señalándola con el dedo—. No sueñes con cosas que no podrán ser. Él es Brick, el laird del clan Himura.

Momoko, segura de sus encantos, miró a su hermana y con gesto despectivo dijo:

— ¿Y?

«Ésta es tonta», pensó Kaoru antes de responder.

—Recuerda quiénes somos para ellos. En el momento en que sepan que papá era inglés, se burlarán de nosotras como casi todo el mundo y nos llamarán apestosas sassenachs. Además, ¿no has oído la fama que tienen esos guerreros?

Sin querer escuchar más tiempo a su hermana, Momoko abrió la arcada de la cabaña y se unió al grupo. Desconcertada y escondida en el interior de su hogar, Kaoru pudo ver a través de la ventana cómo Butch miraba con curiosidad hacia la casa. ¿Esperaría verla a ella?

Más tarde, Momoko entró en la cabaña para coger más cerveza. Butch, extrañado por qué Kaoru no volviera a salir, la acompañó con la excusa de ayudarla a sacar las jarras. Al entrar, se encontró con una casa humilde, ordenada y limpia, y a Kaoru cocinando.

—Venimos por más cerveza —indicó Momoko con alegría.

—Muy bien —asintió sin mirarles.

Notaba cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción por tener a aquel fornido guerrero tras ella. Presentía cómo él la miraba y aquello la estaba matando.

—Esas flores —dijo Momoko al ver un ramo encima de la mesa— ¿son del pesado de Danny Willson?

—Eso dijo el abuelo —asintió Kaoru torciendo el gesto al oír aquel nombre.

— ¡Qué pesado, por Dios! —Sonrió Momoko mirando a Butch—. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no quieres nada con él?

Tras llenar las jarras y alarmado por los absurdos nervios que le provocaba la cercanía de aquella mujer, Butch salió de la casa, pero se quedó anclado en la puerta cuando escuchó de pronto a Momoko dejar de hablar gaélico para hacerlo en inglés, un idioma que casi nadie utilizaba en las Highlands.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Momoko acercándose a su hermana.

—Estoy cociendo hierbas —respondió sonriendo enseñándole hojas de acedera entre otras.

— ¡No! ¡¿Serás bruja?! —Rió Momoko al saber para qué solían utilizar esas hierbas—. ¿A quién se las vas a echar?

—A la rolliza Mei. Estoy harta de sus insultos. Esta noche me acercaré a su carro y echaré un poquito de esto en su agua. Mañana y pasado mañana tendrá unos días muy depurativos.

Ambas rieron divertidas hasta que Momoko dijo:

— ¡Eres tremenda, hermanita! ¿Me dejarás acompañarte?

—No. Te quedarás con Shou. El abuelo tiene que descansar. —Sonrió al imaginarse a Rangiku con el culo escocido de tanto evacuar—. Será algo rápido. Además, iré acompañada por White.

Después de escuchar aquella conversación, Butch se dirigió hacia los hombres, y mientras les oía reír, ajeno a su conversación, pensó: « ¿Por qué las muchachas hablaban aquel idioma?». Y en especial: « ¿Quién es ese tal White?».

Un rato después, los ancianos Antonio y Alcalde, encantados por la conversación de aquellos jóvenes guerreros, los invitaron a cenar, pero éstos declinaron la oferta: sabían que en el castillo les esperaban. Por ello, con más pereza que otra cosa, montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron de regreso.

— ¡Brick! —Increpó Butch—. Percibo que tu corazón de guerrero se ablanda cuando ve una mujer bonita.

El guerrero, al escucharle, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Por Dios, Brick! Ha sido vergonzoso. ¡Qué manera de babear! —se mofó Boomer.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Sonrió Brick al pensar en la dulce Momoko mientras entraban por las puertas del castillo—. Pero ¿quién puede resistirse a esa dulce sonrisa?

—Tienes razón, amigo —asintió Butch con una sonrisa—. Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Al entrar en el salón principal, Butch y Brick se dirigieron hacia sus hombres, que bebían cerveza y bromeaban con unas mozas. Tras darles instrucciones, se marcharon con Blaze y Boomer, quienes estaban enfrascados en una conversación con Bell y Miyako.

—Buenas noches —saludó Brick—. Permitidme deciros que vuestra belleza es cegadora.

—Me has quitado el halago de la boca —asintió Butch.

—Gracias —sonrió Miyako.

Boomer estuvo a punto de atragantarse al mirarla. Miyako estaba preciosa con aquel vestido celeste.

—Sois muy atentos —sonrió Blaze al ver al temible Lobo junto a el—. ¿Qué tal llegaron Kaoru y Momoko?

—Bien..., bien —respondió Boomer al ver que su hermano y Brick callaban como muertos, y mirando a Blaze preguntó—: ¿Todas las mujeres de estas tierras tienen el mismo carácter?

—Boomer —advirtió Butch al ver la mirada de Miyako.

Aquel juego que habían comenzado aquellos dos podía costarles caro.

— ¿Ocurre algo con las mujeres de estas tierras? —siseó Miyako con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh..., tú tranquila —respondió Boomer al ver su cara de pocos amigos—. Tú aún eres una niña: —Sonriendo a Bell, añadió—: Preguntaba por las mujeres.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes menos delicadeza que un asno? —murmuró Miyako, ofendida y roja de rabia.

Bell, al escucharla, se llevó la mano a la boca y fue Blaze quien habló.

—Miyako, son nuestros invitados —le recordó—. Compórtate.

—Tranquilo, hermano —recalcó alejándose al ver entrar en el salón a sus primas Brute y Karel junto a su abuelo Takashi—. Educación no me falta, pero ciertos animales y sus modales me sacan de quicio.

—Te acompaño —indicó Bell mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella para tranquilizarla.

— ¿A qué animal se refiere? —preguntó Boomer mientras sonreía.

Blaze resopló y le miró.

—Así no llegarás a ninguna parte, muchacho —le susurró Brick, divertido, mientras Takeshi caminaba hacia ellos.

—Eso pretendo —declaró bajito, pero no lo suficiente para no ser oído.

— ¡Muchachos! —saludó Takeshi al acercarse a ellos—. Me dijeron que habíais llegado. ¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Cómo está mi buen amigo Kuro?

—Quedó algo triste por no poder venir —informó Butch tras un cordial saludo—. Pero su delicado estado no le permite hacer un viaje tan largo.

—Saludadle de mi parte y decidle que vaya preparando esa agua de vida tan estupenda que prepara, que cualquier día me presento por allí.

— ¡Le harás feliz! —sonrió Boomer.

Las risotadas de dos mujeres les hicieron mirar.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Brick sonriendo con encanto.

—Las nietas de mi hermana Homura —respondió Takeshi.

—Las pesadas de mis primas —subrayó Blaze y, mirando a Boomer, preguntó—: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con mi hermana?

—No me pasa nada, aunque me hacen gracia sus reacciones.

—Boomer—advirtió Blaze—, aléjate de mi hermana.

Butch miró a su amigo y a su hermano, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso hago —respondió Boomer dejando de sonreír—. ¿No lo ves, Gotokuji?

— ¡Muchachos! —Les regañó Takeshi—. Haced el favor de comportaros.

Boomer y Blaze se midieron con la mirada hasta que Brick se interpuso entre ellos para acabar con aquella tontería. Se conocían de siempre. Sus padres habían sido buenos aliados y amigos en vida. Pero Blaze conocía a su hermana y sabía que siempre había suspirado por aquel Him.

—Takeshi, Blaze—interrumpió Ichigo empujando a su hermano—. Quisiera hablar con vosotros.

—Esperaremos fuera —apuntó Brick cogiendo del brazo a Boomer.

—No —señaló Butch. No sabía por qué, pero lo que iba a preguntar sentía que a ellos también les interesaría.

—Tú dirás —dijo Takeshi sentándose en un banco de madera.

—Quería preguntaros por Kaoru y sus hermanos —solicitó atrayendo la atención de Brick y Boomer—. ¿Qué les ocurrió a sus padres?

— ¿Habéis conocido a esas dos maravillosas mujercitas? —aplaudió Takeshi al pensar en ellas. Las quería tanto como a su propia nieta Miyako.

—Abuelo, ellas y tu querida nieta estaban enzarzadas en una pelea con los feriantes —aclaró Blaze haciéndole sonreír.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera Miyako, o aquellas hermanas, a Takeshi siempre le hacía sonreír. Las adoraba.

— ¡Qué carácter tienen! ¿Verdad? —Observando a Butch, el anciano añadió—: Muchacho, mujeres así pocas encontraréis.

—Butch, creo que corresponde a mi abuelo responder a tu pregunta.

Todos miraron al anciano que tras remolonear finalmente dijo:

—Murieron hace años, lejos de estas tierras —aclaró cambiando su humor.

Aquella respuesta no calmó la curiosidad de Butch, que volvió al ataque.

—Eso no me dice mucho, Takeshi. —Mirando a su amigo prosiguió—: Quizá me puedas decir por qué se pelearon con los feriantes, o cuál fue el insulto que desencadenó todo.

— ¿Qué pretendes saber? —rugió Yamamoto cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

IButch le miró.

—Pretendo saber por qué hablan entre ellas un idioma que no es el gaélico.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó extrañado Boomer mientras Brick no entendía nada.

—Escuchadme bien y medid vuestras palabras tras lo que os voy a relatar —pidió Takeshi mirando a Blaze. Tras un largo silencio, comenzó—: El padre de las muchachas era inglés. ¿Contento? —preguntó mirando a Butch que no se inmutó—. Su madre era Mitsuki Utonio Gotokuji , una encantadora muchacha que un día se enamoró de un tal Tokio Matsubara. Recuerdo que cuando se marchó con él, Antonio sufrió muchísimo. Su mujer, Bello, había muerto y la marcha de Mitsiki lo dejó solo y triste. Lo siguiente que sé es que el padre de las muchachas murió en una cacería cuando alguien erró su tiro, y Mitsuki murió tras el parto del pequeño Shou. Kaoru me contó que fue un inglés, amigo de su padre, quien, arriesgando su vida y la de algunos hombres, les ayudó a huir de la tiranía de sus tíos, trayéndoles de nuevo a su casa, con su abuelo y con su clan.

— ¿Son inglesas? —preguntó desafiante Boomer.

—No. Ellas son escocesas —afirmó Blaze.

—Una noche, hace seis o siete años, apareció Antonio con las dos muchachas y el bebé en brazos. Tras pedirme permiso para que ellos pudieran vivir aquí, pasaron a formar parte de mi clan. Ellas son tan Gotokuji como lo soy yo, y no permitiré que nadie lo dude ni un solo instante —aseveró Takeshi con severidad.

—Un sassenach. ¿Es su padre? —preguntó incrédulo Brick.

—Sí —asintió Blaze— y, aunque he matado a cientos de ellos, soy de los que piensan que no todos son iguales.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Takeshi, a quien recordar todo aquello le entristecía.

A excepción de pocas personas y Kuro, el Abuelo de Butch y Boomer, pocos conocían su gran secreto.

—No existe ningún sassenach diferente —reprochó Boomer—. Todos son iguales. Se distinguen a leguas. Con razón esas dos muchachas tienen tanto carácter. Tienen el carácter retorcido inglés.

—Perdona que te corrija—interrumpió Brick todavía sorprendido—. Pero ese carácter es más escocés que inglés. Tengo entendido que las inglesas son frías como témpanos de hielo, y no veo que esas muchachas sean así.

—Tienes razón —asintió Boomer moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo al recordar a un par de inglesas que se cruzaron en su camino.

—Oh... —se lamentó Takeshi al escucharles negando con la cabeza—. ¡Qué equivocados estáis!

—Existe algo más, ¿verdad? —murmuró Butch clavándole la mirada.

El guerrero y el anciano se miraron, hasta que este último habló.

—Cuéntaselo, Blaze—susurró Takeshi con voz ajada por la tristeza, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al calor del hogar para no dejar que nadie viera en ese momento sus encharcados ojos.

—Mi abuela Kaori era inglesa —confesó Blaze viendo cómo su abuelo echaba un tronco al hogar—. Ese es un secreto bien guardado en mi familia. Ella fue una víctima de su propia patria por ayudar a los escoceses. ¿Tenéis algo más que preguntar?

En ese momento, las mujeres se dirigían hacia ellos. Butch, al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Takeshi, decidió terminar la conversación e ir a cenar.

* * *

 ** _¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?_ Dejen sus comentarios de la historia, y no se olviden de agrgarla a favoritos y seguir la historia**

 **BESOS HINATA** **ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


	5. Primer Beso

Hola Minna-san aqui esta la actulizacion por cierto queria decirles que cambiare el nombre del alcade por Marco y el nombre del caballo de kaoru por shiro seria todo gracias por leerlo.

 **Resumen:** Si algo tiene claro Kaoru Matsubara es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter, y su algo tiene claro el guerrero Butch Him es que su vida es la guerra.Y la promesa de Butch al abuelo de Kaoru une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de 1 año y 1 día ¿Conseguirán Kaoru y Butch sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse o la pasión les terminará consumiendo?

 **Advertencia:** Tanto Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Deseo concedido no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,Craig McCracken y Megan Maxwell.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Primer beso**_

* * *

El bosque de acebo que se cernía ante Kaoru era oscuro a pesar de que la luna llena irradiaba un esplendor magnífico. La primera vez que vio aquel bosque plagado de acebo, maravillosos pinos y robles, fue la noche que llegó con Gilbert y sus hombres. Allí se despidió de su buen amigo para nunca más saber de él. « ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?», pensó mientras caminaba junto a Shiro, su gentil y cansado caballo, que Gilbert, aquel fatídico día, se acordó de rescatar.

Shiro era un caballo viejo, de color Blanco y ojos cansados que revelaban sus dieciseis años de edad. Pero Kaoru lo adoraba. Nunca olvidaría el día que sus padres se lo regalaron. Tenía seis años, poco menos que ahora Shou, por lo que ambos crecieron juntos, y juntos habían vivido muchos momentos buenos y malos.

Aquella noche, tras salir sigilosamente de su casa, Kaoru llegó hasta donde los feriantes acampaban y no se percató de que unos ojos divertidos e incrédulos observaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Con sigilo, Kaoru se acercó al carromato donde la rolliza Mei y su marido dormían. Con rapidez, echó algo que llevaba en las manos dentro de un recipiente de barro. Tras aquella acción, con la misma tranquilidad y sigilo con que llegó, se marchó.

Butch, que había estado esperando su aparición durante un buen rato, se quedó maravillado al verla. La joven había irrumpido ante él vestida como un muchacho. Nada de vestidos, de cabellos al viento, ni delicadeza al caminar. Ahora, aquella joven llevaba unos pantalones de cuero marrón, una camisa de lino, una vieja capa oscura y unas botas de caña alta, que facilitaban sus movimientos, mientras que su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza. Butch, con la boca seca, observó desde las sombras sus controlados movimientos y no pudo dejar de reír cuando vio que ella derramaba algo dentro de la vasija. Al verla desaparecer entre los árboles, se puso en marcha. Tenía que alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué hace una muchacha andando sola por el bosque a estas horas?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Kaoru se paró en seco.

«Maldita sea. ¿Qué hace éste aquí?», pensó Kaoru volviéndose hacia él.

Su aspecto era inquietante. Ahora estaba limpio y aseado. Incluso se le veía guapo. Su bonito pelo negro se mecía por encima de los hombros desafiando al aire, mientras sus penetrantes ojos verdes la escrutaban. A punto de soltar un suspiro, sin saber por qué, llevó su mirada hacia su sensual boca, la cual, según había oído a las mujeres, era una boca cálida y suave para besar. Realmente, aquel hombre era una auténtica provocación. Pero ¿qué hacía allí mirándola con aquellos ojos inquisidores?

—Estaba dando un paseo con mi caballo, señor —aclaró tomando con fuerza las riendas de Shiro, que resopló al sentir compañía.

— ¿Vestida de muchacho? ¿Y echando pócimas en el agua de los demás?

—Pero ¡bueno! ¡Qué desfachatez! —Se enfadó Kaoru cambiando de postura—. ¿Me has estado espiando, miserable gusano?

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al darse cuenta de cómo había hablado al laird Him, al Lobo, y comenzó a preocuparse por las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía a su familia. Levantando las manos a modo de disculpa, habló:

—Oh... Dios mío. Disculpad mis palabras, señor. Tengo el horrible defecto de hablar antes de pensar.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Levantó una ceja divertido—. Tranquila, no te preocupes. Pero por experiencia te diré que las cosas se tienen que pensar antes de decirlas.

Al escucharle, ella suspiró.

—Tenéis razón, señor —asintió provocándole una sonrisa al mostrar una expresión de estupor y bochorno.

—Yo no diré nada, si tú prometes no hacerlo también. No quisiera que la gente perdiera el miedo que me tiene —respondió acercándose más a ella, dejando latente su increíble estatura y su porte de guerrero.

—Os lo prometo, señor —asintió dándose la vuelta. Agarrando con fuerza las riendas de Shiro, comenzó a andar—. Buenas noches, laird Him.

—Butch —solicitó asiéndola del brazo—. Mi nombre es Butch y no sé por qué extraño juicio has decidido seguir llamándome de otra manera.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Protestó mirando al cielo de modo cómico—. Creo, señor, que os expresé lo que pensaba sobre ello.

—No pienso como tú, muchacha —aclaró maravillado por el desparpajo y gracia de ella—. Y si me permites, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

—No necesito protección, señor. Y no os lo toméis a mal, pero no os lo permito —rechazó su oferta mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él sonrió clavando su inquietante mirada verde sobre ella.

— ¿Piensas rebatir todas mis órdenes? —insinuó apretándole el brazo.

—Por supuesto. No soy ningún guerrero —respondió dando un tirón para soltarse.

«Ay, Dios. Otra vez», pensó Kaoru tras decir aquello.

Butch, al ver de nuevo aquel gesto preocupado, dijo:

— ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de discutir. Te acompañaré —insistió, resuelto, caminando junto a ella.

Tras rumiar por lo bajo, cosa que hizo gracia a Butch, ambos pasearon en silencio hasta que la oyó susurrar.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

—Hablaba a Shiro—respondió sin mirarle.

— ¿Shiro es tu caballo? —preguntó extrañado por el nombre.

—Sí —asintió cerrando los ojos—. Fue el nombre que elegimos mi padre y yo.

—Curioso nombre Lord Shiro —reflexionó observando los gestos avergonzados de ella—. Nunca había conocido un lord de esta especie.

—Laird Him, vuestro caballo es impresionante —dijo para desviar el tema, mientras le entraban ganas de reír por la absurda situación que estaba pasando.

—Butch—corrigió señalándola con el dedo—. Y antes de que desates esa lengua viva que tienes, déjame decirte que me quedó muy claro que eres pobre y decente, pero también quiero que te quede muy claro que no te obligaré a que calientes mi lecho, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que me llames por mi nombre, como yo a ti te llamo por el tuyo. ¿Tan difícil es decir Butch?

« ¡Qué bonita es!», pensó el highlander.

—De acuerdo —sonrió dejándole sin aliento—. Butch, vuestro caballo es una preciosidad.

—Black es un buen caballo —respondió tocando el testuz del caballo, que a modo de agradecimiento frotó su hocico contra su mano—. ¿Sabes? Hoy me he dado cuenta de que mi caballo y tú tenéis el mismo color de pelo.

— ¡Por san Ninian! —no ella al escuchar aquello—. Me han dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca que mi pelo era como el de un caballo.

—No he dicho eso —se defendió divertido al escucharla—. Sólo que tu color de pelo y el de Black es el mismo.

—Pues ¿sabéis lo que os digo? —Replicó Kaoru—. ¡Que tenéis razón! —Tras sonreír preguntó—: ¿Lleváis muchos años juntos?

—Tantos que nos entendemos a la perfección.

—Entiendo —asintió más relajada—. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Shiro: a veces con mirarnos nos comprendemos. Incluso me ayuda cuando otros caballos se ponen tercos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi abuelo se encarga de los caballos del clan Gotokuji —explicó mirando las estrellas—. Por norma, cuando nos traen un caballo nuevo, es él quien lo prepara, pero, cuando uno sale rebelde y salvaje, me lo deja a mí. —Retirándose con la mano un mechón de pelo continuó—: Marco y el abuelo dicen que yo hablo con los animales, y en cierto modo tienen razón. Les miro a los ojos, les hablo con cariño, y al final hacen lo que yo quiero con la ayuda de Shiro.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—Totalmente en serio —asintió mirando aquella sonrisa que él se empeñaba en ocultar—. Shiro y yo somos un buen equipo.

—Eso me indica que lleváis mucho tiempo juntos.

—Sí —asintió cambiando el gesto—. Mis padres me lo regalaron cuando cumplí seis años. Con él aprendí a montar y...

— ¿Y? —Ichigo enarcó la ceja al ver que ella cortaba la frase.

—Nada..., nada. —Negó con la cabeza. Recordar era doloroso.

—Antonio y Shou comentaron que tus padres habían muerto.

Recordar a sus padres aún le dolía.

—Sí. Hace años. Por eso vinimos a vivir con el abuelo.

— ¿Dónde vivías antes? —preguntó intentando ver hasta dónde era capaz ella de contar.

Pero la reacción a esa pregunta fue desmesurada. Se revolvió contra él y, con la cara contraída por el enfado, le dio tal empujón que lo desconcertó. Sin ningún miedo se le encaró como pocos rivales habían osado hacerlo.

— ¿Qué queréis saber exactamente? O mejor dicho: ¡ya lo habéis oído! ¿Verdad? —gritó mirándole con rabia.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió al ver el dolor en su mirada—. Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo.

— ¡Oh, sí que lo sabéis, laird Him! —gritó haciendo que la sangre de Butch se espesara—. Yo vivía en una casa muy bonita, pero asfixiante, lejos de aquí, donde los lujos eran parte de mi vida, como no lo son ahora. Pero os diré, señor —prosiguió señalándole con el dedo—, que por muy humilde que sea este hogar, ¡mi hogar!, con los ojos cerrados lo prefiero por muchas razones que nunca nadie llegará a comprender.

Butch no pudo resistir. Tenerla tan cerca era una tentación. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le echaran encima, aunque las rameras con las que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar no tenían ni la suavidad, ni la mirada retadora, ni el aroma de ella. Sin saber por qué, la atrajo hacia él y tomó sus labios vorazmente.

Kaoru, al sentirse rodeada por aquellos poderosos brazos y ver cómo Butch tomaba su boca, intentó apartarse. Pero el desconocido deseo que sintió por él hizo que se dejara besar.

Los labios de Butch eran exigentes y calientes. Su lengua hizo que Kaoru abriera la boca, donde él entró y exploró sin miedo, percibiendo un sinfín de sensaciones que hasta el momento nunca había experimentado. ¡Era deliciosa!

Tras un intenso beso, el hocico de Shiro dio en el hombro de la mujer, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Y dándole un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió desprenderse de su abrazo con la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados por aquel apasionado beso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Butch con voz ronca, atontado por lo que su cuerpo había sentido al tomar entre sus brazos a aquella mujer. Al abrazarla había notado que ella se refugiaba en él y eso le había provocado una ternura hasta ahora desconocida—. Te pido disculpas, Kaoru; no pretendía hacerlo. Pero no sé qué me ha pasado.

—No os preocupéis, laird Him —respondió más confundida que él, mientras sus chispeantes ojos Verdes jade lo acuchillaban—. ¡Nunca debería haberme fiado de vos, ni de vuestra palabra! Sois el Lobo —gritó haciendo que se sintiera mal—La idiota he sido yo al pensar que no reclamaríais nada más que una simple charla. Por lo tanto, olvidemos el tema y buenas noches, ¡señor!

Una vez dicho aquello, comenzó a bajar la colina que llevaba hasta su hogar, temblorosa por el beso y por la extraña atracción y seguridad que había sentido con él.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Butch la observó con su mirada penetrante. Tras verla desaparecer por la arcada de su cabaña, su boca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, montando a Black, le susurró:

—Volvamos al castillo, la fiera ya está en casa.

* * *

 _ **Lo se muy corto pero les prometo que actualizare doble capitulo a finales de esta semana o a principios de la otra se los prometo palabra de otaku.**_

 **Phanyg** **: Gracias por tus comentarios espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

 **aninalascuestas15** **: Pues cuando haria otro, seria cuando tenga un poco de tiempo ya se que esta corto pero actualiza en esta semana si no a principios de la otra lo prometo.**

 **¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?** **Dejen sus comentarios de la historia, y no se olviden de agrgarla a favoritos y seguir la historia**

 **BESOS HINATA** **ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


	6. Preocupacion

Hola Minna-san aqui les traigo una adaptacion con los personajes de las chicas superpoderosas z espero y sea de su agrado y para que vean que no he muerto jejeje.

 **Resumen:** Si algo tiene claro Kaoru Matsubara es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter, y su algo tiene claro el guerrero Butch Him es que su vida es la guerra.Y la promesa de Butch al abuelo de Kaoru une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de 1 año y 1 día ¿Conseguirán Kaoru y Butch sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse o la pasión les terminará consumiendo?

 **Advertencia:** Tanto Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Deseo concedido no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,Craig McCracken y Megan Maxwell.

 _ **Capítulo 6**_ _ **preocupación**_

Durante los días anteriores a la boda, Kaoru intentó por todos los medios no cruzarse con Butch. Pero era imposible, parecía que estaba predestinada a verlo en todos lados. Bell, bastante observadora, se fijó en cómo desde que habían llegado aquellos tres guerreros, Boomer, Butch y Brick, las mujeres del castillo se habían revolucionado. Todas intentaban ser ellas las que calentaran sus camas, e incluso sus primas habían sido vistas tonteando con un par de guerreros Him.

Miyako, por su parte, y a pesar de discutir en todo momento con Boomer, parecía buscarle desesperadamente, y Blaze pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo Boomer, en cuanto veía aparecer a Miyako, buscaba excusas para desaparecer.

Kaoru, desde lo ocurrido, procuraba no estar sola en sitios públicos, como el salón o el patio del castillo. Mientras, Butch comenzaba a enfurecerse cuando la veía huir de él sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

La única que parecía feliz era Momoko, quien sonreía como una tonta a Brick al encontrarlo en su camino.

El esperado día de la boda había llegado y el castillo bullía en acción. Las cocinas escupían el olor de los haggis, plato indispensable en cualquier cocina escocesa, mientras la cocinera partía salmón y sus ayudantes confeccionaban tortas de harina.

Blaze, el orgulloso novio, charlaba junto a los hombres en el salón esperando el comienzo de la boda. Mientras, Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko vestían a una relajada Bell, que notaba más nervios en las demás que en ella misma.

—Estás bellísima, Miyako—comentó Bell.

Su cuñada haría babear a más de uno vestida con aquel precioso vestido azul cielo.

—Por cierto —indicó de nuevo Bell—. ¿Dejarás alguna vez de discutir con Boomer y le darás un respiro?

—No creo —respondió sonriendo—. Me saca de quicio con sus palabras soeces y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Pero si el pobre ni te habla —replicó Kaoru recordando los hirientes comentarios de Miyako hacia él.

—Y tú, ¿dejarás de correr por el castillo huyendo de Butch?—Dijo Miyako a la defensiva—. Te he observado y, cada vez que él aparece, huyes como alma que se lleva el diablo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —respondió Kaoru intentando disimular.

—No disimules, Kaoru—murmuró Momoko—. Todas hemos visto cómo le miras cuando crees que nadie te ve.

—También la mira él a ella —añadió Miyako—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se enfurece cuando te ve correr.

«No pienso contar nada», pensó Kaoru.

—Hermanita, ¿tienes algo que contar? —preguntó Momoko

«La mato.»

— ¡Cállate, Momoko! —Bufó Kaoru—. Eres la menos indicada para criticar, cuando no haces más que sonreír como una tonta al laird Himura. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto.

—Y yo a ti —aclaró mirando a su hermana con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Sabes? Eres muy pesada, hermanita, y no creo que por ser amable con un hombre debas decirme que sonrío como una tonta.

—Kaoru tiene razón —puntualizó Miyako acercándose a ella—. Estás siendo demasiado descarada con Brick. Deja de sonreírle de esa manera o pensará que lo que quieres es que te tome en cualquier catre como a una de las que se le ofrecen cada noche.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Se ofendió Momoko—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando tú no haces más que comportarte como una niña caprichosa y arrogante ante Boomer? ¡No me extraña que huya de ti!

La guerra verbal entre ellas estaba a punto de explotar.

—Veamos —indicó Bell, divertida—. ¿Qué os pasa a las tres? ¿Tan difícil es admitir entre vosotras que os gustan esos guerreros y que por eso os comportáis así?

La primera en hablar fue Momoko.

—Lo admito. Me gusta Brick —asintió pestañeando—. Es tan guapo, tan simpático, tan maravilloso, que caería rendida en sus brazos.

—Oh... ¡Qué sorpresa! —se mofó Kaoru ganándose un empujón de su hermana.

— ¡Vale! Lo admito —indicó con un mohín Miyako sentándose encima de la cama—. Siempre me ha gustado ese burro. Desde pequeña, he soñado con que algún día Boomer llegara hasta aquí para declararme su amor. Pero, en vez de eso, ha llegado para declararme la guerra.

Al escucharla, Momoko y Kaoru se miraron y sonrieron.

—Tranquila, Miyako. Comienzo a conocer a los hombres y creo que, si combates bien, la guerra la ganarás tú —sonrió Bell abrazando a su cuñada—. Pero te recomendaría que pensaras las cosas antes de decirlas.

—Eso mismo me recomendó Ichigo la otra noche —se le escapó a Kaoru, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Las tres mujeres clavaron la vista en ella, y Kaoru resopló.

— ¿Butch? —preguntó Bell, sorprendida, acercándose a ella.

— ¿La otra noche? —carraspeó Momoko.

— ¿Cuándo has estado tú con Butch? —siseó Miyako levantándose de la cama.

— ¡Maldita sea mi lengua! —gruñó al mirarlas—. Hace dos noches, mientras paseaba con Shiro me encontré con él por casualidad en el bosque. Hablamos y me acompañó un trecho del camino.

—Eso no me lo habías contado —dijo Momoko acercándose a su hermana—. ¿Pasó algo?

La muchacha, rápidamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Kaoru, ¿por qué te dio ese consejo? —preguntó Bell, que comenzaba a entender la frustración de Butch cuando ella no le miraba y salía corriendo.

—Le insulté llamándole «gusano» —sonrió tapándose la boca y mirando con guasa a Momoko, que comenzó a carcajearse—, y él me dijo que mi pelo era del color de su caballo.

— ¿Llamaste «gusano» al temible Lobo? —murmuró incrédula Bell riendo con ella. Nadie insultaba a Lobo y vivía para contarlo.

—También le empujé, le chillé y... me besó —susurró desviando sus ojos al suelo.

— ¿Te besó? —Gritó Miyako llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Por san Ninian! ¿Te ha besado el Lobo y no nos lo has contado?

En ese momento, se abrió la pesada puerta y ante ellas aparecieron las dos primas de Miyako, las feas y envidiosas Mandy y Brandy, dejándolas a todas con la boca sellada.

—Oh..., estás preciosa, Bell —susurró Mandy, ataviada con un vestido oscuro, nada favorecedor—. El vestido es precioso, estás bellísima.

—El vestido lo hizo Kaoru—explicó Bell tocando la seda.

— ¡Bonito vestido! Y tu pelo está precioso —asintió Brandy mirando de reojo a Kaoru, que tenía un cabello espectacular por su densidad y negro—. ¿De qué hablabais cuando llegamos?

—De lo nerviosa que estoy —contestó la novia mientras las demás asentían sin mirarse.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió. Era Shou. Buscaba a sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shou? —Todavía acalorada por lo contado, Kaoru se acercó al niño, que las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Qué guapa estás! —silbó al ver a Bell vestida con aquel rico vestido.

—Gracias, jovencito —rio tocándole el pelo con delicadeza.

—Shou, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó inquieta Momoko.

—Vine a traeros esto —dijo abriendo su manita, donde reposaban los colgantes que días antes habían originado todo el jaleo con los feriantes—.El Lobo me los dio cuando nos llevó a casa y me dijo que los guardara hasta el día de la boda. Pero esta mañana os habéis ido antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, gracias, Momoko! —gritó eufórica Momoko cogiendo uno color rojo—. ¡Es precioso!

—Shou, deberías habérselo devuelto al laird Him —regañó Kaoru con cariño a su hermano, que encogiendo los hombros sonrió.

—Lo intenté, pero me obligó a guardarlos para vosotras.

— ¡Vamos! —Bromeó Bell cogiendo aquel colgante color verde de la manita de Shou para ponérselo a Kaoru en el cuello—. Ponte esto ahora mismo y deja de buscar tres pies al gato. Butch lo compró para vosotras. Es un bonito detalle, por lo que deberíais darle las gracias cuando tengáis ocasión.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Kaoru cogiendo a su hermano para besarle antes de que éste escapara por la puerta muerto de risa.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpecitos en la arcada. Era Teresa, que indicó que todo estaba preparado. Instantes después Bell salió de su habitación sonriendo, seguida por las demás mujeres.

Al llegar al salón, las esperaba un guapísimo Butch, que ejercía de padrino. Se le paró el corazón al ver a Kaoru y comprobar lo bellísima que estaba con aquel vestido Morado. Su Liso y Largo pelo Negro lucía un entrelazado de flores que flotaba a su alrededor convirtiéndola en una reina. Aturdido ante su belleza, fijó sus ojos en su redondo escote, que revelaba una piel suave y sedosa y unos pechos llenos y turgentes, donde descansaba el colgante que le había dado a Kon. Avergonzado por haber quedado atontado, miró a Bell, que con una agradable sonrisa le agarró del brazo. Y juntos caminaron hacia la capilla donde un nervioso Blaze, junto a un emocionado Takeshi, la esperaba con una grata y encantadora sonrisa.

Durante el intercambio de votos, Kaoru se mantuvo junto a Miyako y Momoko, frente a Butch, Boomer y Brick. El remolino de sentimientos y miraditas que había en aquella capilla era electrizante y Takeshi se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Butch no podía apartar su penetrante mirada de la mujer del pelo negro, que en un par de ocasiones había rozado con sus dedos el colgante que reposaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que al guerrero se le secara la boca.

«No debo prendarme de ninguna mujer, y menos de una como ella», pensó Butch regañándose. En el pasado, Brat le había roto el corazón y no estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad a ninguna otra.

Boomer, inquieto, procuraba no mirar a Miyako. Estaba bellísima con aquella tiara de flores alrededor de su rubio cabello y con aquel vestido azul. Brick sonreía anonadado a una chispeante Momoko, que cada vez le parecía, más fresca y radiante.

Tras la ceremonia, comenzó un opíparo banquete preparado por las mujeres del castillo. No faltaron platos típicos como el haggis, las gachas, el jabalí, estofado de venado, salmón ahumado y caldos aromatizados con romero. Lasshortbread, o tortas de harina dulce, y un fino bollo recubierto con arándanos fueron la culminación del maravilloso banquete.

En el salón, en las largas y pesadas mesas de madera, abundaban los manjares en cuidadas bandejas, y al lado, en otra mesa, barriles con agua de vida y abundante cerveza. A lo largo del banquete y en repetidas ocasiones, los invitados, animados por Takashi, brindaban incitando a los novios a que se besaran, haciendo que el anciano disfrutara como un chiquillo.

Durante el banquete, Boomer se fijó en cómo Miyako bromeaba con algunos hombres que él no conocía, y una extraña punzada de celos se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué les sonreía a aquéllos y a él sólo le decía impertinencias?

Por su parte, Kaoru y Butch mantenían las distancias. Pero a pesar de su reticencia a mirarla, se incomodó como su hermano al ver que Kaoru hablaba y sonreía a personas que él no conocía.

Pasado un rato, observó cómo un muchacho algo más joven que él se sentaba junto a ella, y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa al ver que intentaba abrazarla. Aunque se relajó y se sorprendió cuando contempló cómo aquella mujercita, con un rápido movimiento, le retorció el brazo haciéndole gesticular de dolor. Poco después, el muchacho, enfadado, cruzó unas palabras con ella, se levantó y marchó, y fue Marco quien ocupó su lugar para comenzar a charlar.

« ¿De qué hablarán con tanta pasión?», se preguntó Butch al ver cómo ella gesticulaba con las manos y el viejo Marco se carcajeaba.

Momoko, en un par de ocasiones, hizo por cruzarse en el salón con Brick. Sin poder contener más sus instintos, con una arrebatadora sonrisa, éste la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó hasta el pasillo del 1er piso, donde la arrinconó y la besó. Llevaba días luchando contra sí mismo. Pensar en la sangre inglesa de aquella graciosa muchacha, en un principio, le desconcertó, pero sus instintos más primitivos florecieron nuevamente y sólo existió ella, Momoko.

Para Momoko, aquel beso tan íntimo fue el primero de su vida. Se asustó al notar las manos de Brick subiendo hacia su escote, pero, tras reaccionar y agarrárselas con una desconcertante mirada, se alejó hacia donde estaba todo el mundo, dejándole si cabe todavía más acalorado.

Con los sones de las primeras bandurrias y gaitas, los presentes comenzaron a bailar. Las gentes del castillo y la aldea estaban reunidas en el patio y los alrededores de la fortaleza. Antonio, junto a Marco y los más ancianos del lugar, al caer la noche, decidieron regresar a sus cabañas, agotados de tanta fiesta. El anciano intentó llevarse a Shou, pero, ante la negativa y vitalidad de éste, lo dejó con sus hermanas haciéndole prometer portarse con cordura.

La gente bailaba con alegría, y tanto Kaoru como Miyako y Momoko danzaban y bebían con las personas que conocían de casi toda la vida. Danny Willson, el mozo que rondaba a Kaoru, intentó estar a su lado, pero ella en cuanto podía se lo quitaba de encima, algo que él no aceptaba de buen grado.

Los hombres de la aldea y algunos guerreros aprovecharon y se acercaron a las jóvenes para bailar. Las primas Mandy y Brandy reían acaloradas junto a unos guerreros de Him, quienes les sacaban continuamente los colores con sus palabras. Takashi, orgulloso y feliz, disfrutaba de la velada y bebía cerveza junto a Bell y Blaze, que reían y charlaban con Butch, Boomer y Brick.

— ¿A qué esperáis para bailar con las muchachas? —preguntó Bell mirando a aquellos tres ceñudos guerreros—. En estas tierras, como habréis podido comprobar, viven mujeres preciosas que estarían encantadas de recibir vuestra invitación.

—Somos guerreros, no danzarines —señaló Boomer con el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba bailar a una alegre Miyako.

—Boomer—sonrió Takashi con picardía—. Acepta el consejo que te da un viejo guerrero. La vida es muy corta y lo mejor que se puede hacer es disfrutarla. Si te digo esto es porque yo, al igual que tú, pensaba que los guerreros eran sólo eso, guerreros curtidos únicamente para pelear. Pero mi amada Kyoko me enseñó a disfrutar de los momentos que la vida te regala. Comprendí y aprendí a ser un terrible guerrero en el campo de batalla y un buen marido y padre cuando estaba en el hogar.

—El que bailes no te restará gallardía —añadió Blaze, que desde hacía tiempo observaba a su hermana y a Boomer, y veía cómo ambos se buscaban con la mirada, lo que no le gustaba nada.

—Creo que Boomer no baila porque no sabe bailar —rio Brick dándole un empujón.

—Sé bailar, bocazas —aseguró Boomer.

—Es un excelente bailarín —acudió en su ayuda su hermano.

Butch no paraba de observar a Kaoru y al mozo que intentaba asirla del brazo. Aquella muchacha le atraía como ninguna desde que pasara lo de Brat. La veía sonreír y bailar, y se regañaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de ser él quien la hiciera sonreír de aquella manera.

—Mamá nos enseñó a los dos —afirmó Boomer intentando sonreír a Mandy y Brandy, que llegaban en ese momento y se ponían a su lado. Pero desvió su mirada hacia Miyako para verla acercarse a una de las mesas para tomar cerveza. Tras disculparse, desapareció seguido por Takashi, que había visto llegar a su amigo Bob.

Blaze, Butch y compañía observaban a los bailarines desde un altillo, mientras más de doscientas personas bailaban y daban palmas alrededor del fuego. Entre ellas se encontraban las muchachas, quienes danzaban con sus vecinos, y con los guerreros Him y Himura.

— ¡Qué descaradas son! —siseó Brandy señalando hacia donde Kaoru y Momoko bailaban.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Bell.

—Intentan buscar un marido entre esos pobres —añadió Brandy mientras Mandy le tiraba de la manga del vestido para que callara—. Pero, claro, es lógico. ¿Quién querría casarse con ellas?

— ¿Por qué creéis que buscan marido? —preguntó Brick levantando una ceja.

—Nadie quiere casarse con ellas —escupió Brandy creyéndose superior, cuando era más fea que un árbol torcido—. ¿Por qué creéis que Kaoru no se ha casado? Tiene ya 22 años.

—No lo sé —respondió Butch acercándose—. Me gustaría que vos me lo aclararais.

Aquellas dos, al sentirse el centro de atención de aquellos valerosos guerreros, se envalentonaron y Mandy prosiguió:

—Está claro, laird Him. Tanto Kaoru como su hermana saben que sus destinos son muy confusos. Nadie quiere casarse con ellas por su sangre _sassenach_.

— ¡Mandy! —ladró Blaze levantándose acalorado—. No consiento que nadie diga semejante cosa de mi gente en mi presencia.

—Se comenta eso, Blaze. —Se encogió asustada al verlo tan enfadado.

—Por comentarse —se acaloró Blaze—, se dicen muchas cosas, ellas son de mi clan y no consentiré que nadie ponga en duda su sangre escocesa. Por lo tanto, no quiero escuchar más de vuestra boca ningún comentario respecto a ellas. ¡¿Entendido?!

Tras aquel desagradable incidente, todos quedaron callados mirando hacia donde las muchachas bailaban sonrientes acompañadas por el resto de los aldeanos. En ese momento, Rukia se volvió hacia ellos y al verlos tan serios le susurró a su hermana:

—Oh, oh —dijo atrayendo la atención de ésta—. Creo que acaban de enterarse de nuestro pequeño secreto.

— ¿Tú crees? —se mortificó Momoko que con una grandiosa sonrisa miró a Brick. Pero en vez de devolverle la sonrisa como había ocurrido durante toda la noche, él se la quedó mirando muy serio. Al ver aquella reacción, Momoko sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—Sí, se acabó mi sueño —asintió encolerizada.

—No seas tonta, Momoko —la regañó Kaoru cruzando una mirada con Butch—. Nosotras ya sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir. Por eso te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones.

—Tienes razón —asintió con la decepción en los ojos—, pero estoy harta. Cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra, éramos las salvajes escocesas. Y aquí, en Escocia, somos las inglesas o las sassenachs. ¿Nunca seremos de ningún lado?

Ambas se miraron y Kaoru, tras acariciar la mejilla de su hermana, le susurró:

—Quizá deberíamos marcharnos de aquí, de este pueblo, y comenzar de nuevo en otro sitio donde nadie nos conozca, ni sepa de nuestro pasado —insinuó.

— ¿Bailas conmigo, preciosa? —preguntó Danny agarrándola por la cintura con fuerza haciendo que Kaoru se cansara de aquel acoso.

— ¡Daniel Willson! —Vociferó dándole un empujón—. Si vuelves a tocarme o a cogerme una vez más, te prometo que no responderé de mis actos. Te he dicho que me dejes en paz más de veinte veces.

—Al final —le advirtió Momoko—, conseguirás que se enfade.

Pero él pareció no escucharla.

— ¡Preciosa! —Exigió apestando a cerveza—. Sólo quiero que bailes conmigo.

—Pero yo no quiero. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Dame un beso —demandó intentando agarrar a Kaoru, que al notar sus manos sobre ella le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

— ¿Ocurre algo aquí? —preguntó Rukichi, que tras una orden de Butch se acercó a ellas.

— ¡Ya no! —rio Momoko al ver a Danny tumbado en el suelo mientras su hermana se frotaba la mano.

— ¿Podríais llevároslo fuera de mi vista? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Será un placer, milady. Nos llevaremos a este muchacho para que duerma la mona en otro lugar —rio Ernie cogiendo al muchacho con la ayuda de Rukichi.

Ajena a lo ocurrido, Miyako reía con Takaaki, un amigo de su difunto padre, mientras bebía cerveza.

—Estás muy sonriente esta noche —señaló Boomer sentándose junto a ella dejándola desconcertada.

—Hasta este momento, así era —asintió Miyako dando un trago a su cerveza.

Boomer, haciéndose el sorprendido, levantó las cejas y preguntó:

— ¿Te incomodo?

—No te preocupes, puedes continuar aquí sentado —respondió Miyako al recordar las palabras de Bell.

Tras un silencio entre los dos, Boomer volvió a hablar.

—Bailas muy bien.

Miyako, con el corazón desbocado por la cercanía de él, respondió, levantando el mentón como si no pasara nada:

—Gracias. Blaze fue mi maestro.

Al escucharla, el highlander sonrió, pero volvió a preguntar:

—Te protege mucho tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—Lo normal —musitó mirándole atontada—. Creo que como cualquier hermano. ¿Acaso no protegíais vosotros a vuestra hermana?—. Pero, al decir aquello, rápidamente se arrepintió.

—Nosotros protegimos todo lo que pudimos a Karin, pero... —murmuró el joven con la mirada oscura al pensar en su fallecida hermana.

Consciente de su metedura de pata, Miyako dijo buscando su mirada:

—Lo siento..., lo siento, perdóname —rogó al ver la tristeza en sus ojos—. No pretendía recordar algo tan triste. He sido una inconsciente. Discúlpame, por favor, Boomer.

—Estás disculpada —sonrió sumergiéndose en sus celestes ojos que le invitaban a nadar en su cálido azul.

En ese momento, Miyako se fijó en Shou. Estaba detrás de Boomer. Se había subido a un carro y de ahí a unas grandes piedras. Al agarrarse a las piedras, el carro se movió asustando a los caballos.

— ¡Shou! Pero ¿cómo te has subido ahí? —le regañó la muchacha mientras buscaba con la mirada a Kaoru, que al escuchar el relincho de los caballos vio a su hermano y junto a Momoko corrió hacia él.

—Es un pequeño diablo este muchacho —sonrió Boomer mientras lo observaba.

—Es un gran diablo —afirmó Miyako viéndole trepar por la piedra hasta lanzarse contra la rama de un árbol—. ¡Por todos los santos, Shou! ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer ahora?

Butch y Brick miraron hacia donde las jóvenes corrían y descubrieron con sorpresa cómo Shou se había encaramado a unas ramas de las que colgaba peligrosamente.

—Yo subiré, lady Kaoru —se ofreció Dai, uno de los soldados Him.

— ¡No! —Gritó la chica agradeciéndole el detalle—. Eres muy grande y la rama no aguantará tu peso.

—Disculpadme, no quiero ser grosero, pero creo que el vuestro tampoco —calculó Dai.

— ¡Vaya, gracias! Últimamente no hacen más que decirme cosas bonitas —se mofó Kaoru al recordar el comentario de Butch respecto a su pelo y su caballo—. Pero es más probable que aguante mi peso que el tuyo —respondió mientras ataba sus faldas para que no le molestaran al subir.

—Esperad —intervino Rukichi acercándose junto a Ernie—. Me subiré en los hombros de Dai y así podremos coger al muchacho.

Pero el intento fue imposible. Shou estaba más alto, y ambas hermanas se encaminaron decididas hacia el árbol.

—Shou, no te sueltes y no te muevas. Intentaré llegar hasta ti —dijo Kaoru. Y sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a trepar por el árbol como una gata, seguida por Momoko.

—Se me ha enganchado el pantalón a una rama, Kaoru. No me puedo soltar —apuntó el niño moviéndose nervioso.

—Maldita sea, Shou. ¡Para! —gruñó Kaoru al sentir cómo crujía la rama.

—Muchacho, no te muevas si no quieres que tus hermanas caigan —le regañó Ernie, impresionado por la forma en que aquellas jovencitas se colgaban de las ramas sin ningún miedo a caer.

Pero Shou, como niño que era, no hizo caso y continuó.

—Por todos los santos, Shou. No te muevas —gritó Momoko, furiosa.

—No os preocupéis —las tranquilizó Rukichi de pie bajo el árbol—. Aquí estaremos nosotros para sujetaros, por si caéis. Llevad cuidado y ¡tú, muchacho!, no te muevas.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Bell mientras Butch, Blaze y Brick bajaban para ayudar.

— ¡Me pica un bicho, Kaoru! —gritó el niño al notar que algo le pinchaba la piel.

—Ya voy, Shou —susurró rozando con los dedos el cabello del niño—. Tranquilo, sabes que no dejaría que te pasara nada.

Momoko, intuyendo el peligro que su hermano corría, subió a unas ramas más altas y desde allí se descolgó para poder desenganchar el pantalón.

—Shou, tranquilo —suplicó Miyako—. Ya te tienen.

— ¿Qué hacen esas locas? —clamó Boomer junto a Miyako al ver a las muchachas trepar y descolgarse por las ramas para coger al niño.

—Proteger a su hermano —recordó, y con gesto de enfado preguntó—: ¿A quién has llamado locas?

En lo alto del árbol, las muchachas intentaban ayudar a su hermano.

—Shou, te tengo —susurró Kaoru con sumo cuidado.

— ¡Me pica el bicho otra vez! —volvió a gritar el crío moviéndose con apuro tras desengancharle Momoko el pantalón, lo que provocó que la rama se rompiera y cayeran los tres al suelo.

El primero en llegar hasta ellos fue Takashi, que atendió a Kaoru; se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Rukichi cogió a Momoko, y Dai, a Shou. Instantes después, apareció un ofuscado y preocupado Butch, con cara de pocos amigos. Tras acercarse a Kaoru, se la quitó de los brazos a Takashi.

Al verla pálida e inerte entre sus brazos, a Butch se le heló la sangre. Con el gesto contraído observó a Shou, que asustado no se movió hasta que Butch bramó:

— ¡Dai, quédate con el muchacho! —Y mirando al niño espetó—. ¡Shou, no quiero que te muevas de ahí! ¡¿Entendido?!

El niño, muerto de miedo, asintió mientras Takashi le seguía asombrado por aquel arranque de rabia.

Con celeridad entraron en el despacho de Blaze, donde depositaron con sumo cuidado a las dos muchachas encima de un banco, al tiempo que Miyako traía agua.

—Gracias a Dios, respiran —musitó Bell—. ¡Menudo golpe se han dado!

—Antonio se enfadará mucho cuando se entere de esto —advirtió Takashi—. Ese muchachito es la personita más inquieta que he conocido en mi vida.

Mientras les ponían paños húmedos en la frente, todos las miraban preocupados.

—Pero ¿es que ese niño nunca va a crecer? —se quejó Miyako, angustiada—. Hoy ha sido ésta. Hace unos días, el problema con los feriantes. La semana pasada, su caída al lago. Con anterioridad, se metió en el corral con los caballos y habría muerto aplastado si Kaoru no le hubiera sacado y protegido con su cuerpo.

Butch escuchaba los lamentos de Miyako sin apartar ni un instante su mirada de Kaoru.

—Estas sassenachs tienen la cabeza dura —bromeó Brick, que de pronto sintió cómo un puñetazo se estrellaba contra su cara. En concreto contra su nariz.

Había sido Momoko, que lo primero que escuchó al despertar fue esa palabra que tanto odiaba.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —Se quejó dolorido por el golpe—. Era una broma, mujer.

—No volváis a llamarnos así —gritó enfadada, y mirando a su hermana chilló—: ¡Dios mío, Kaoru! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Os habéis dado un buen golpe —susurró Blaze mientras veía con curiosidad a Butch observar cómo Kaoru comenzaba a moverse.

« ¿Cómo un guerrero fiero y temido por ejércitos puede quedarse tan blanco por ver a una mujer caerse de un árbol?», pensó, divertido.

—Buen golpe, hermanita —susurró Kaoru abriendo los ojos y llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. Si no le llegas a dar tú, le hubiera dado yo.

Takashi, admirado por el desparpajo de las muchachas ante aquellos fieros guerreros, y la pasividad de Butch y Brick, estuvo a punto de saltar de emoción. Las sensaciones que llevaba notando todo el día se confirmaban.

—Gracias a Dios, estáis bien —suspiró Boomer con alivio.

Al escucharle, Miyako le miró con rapidez y con gesto fiero dijo.

—Como verás, las mujeres de estos lugares somos fuertes, no tontas damiselas que se desmayan ante cualquier cosa.

—Sois sorprendentes —asintió Boomer con una encantadora sonrisa que deslumbró a Miyako e hizo resoplar a Blaze.

—Me alegro de que estéis bien, muchachas —suspiró Takashi, y dejó solos a los jóvenes.

Kaoru, incorporándose, se tocó el chichón de la cabeza mientras se sentía mareada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Butch a pocos cm de su cara.

—Sí, señor. Un poco dolorida. ¿Dónde está Shou?

Casi no podía moverse, pero sus fosas nasales se inundaban de la fragancia masculina que aquel enorme highlander desprendía. Una fragancia que le gustaba.

—Tranquila. Shou no se hizo nada. Está acompañado por los guerreros Him —respondió Bell.

—Dai está con él —intervino Butch—. No le quitará el ojo de encima.

Pasados los primeros instantes de confusión, todos parecían más relajados.

—Será mejor que os llevemos a casa —dijo Brick cogiendo a Momoko por el brazo, pero ésta le rechazó de un manotazo sorprendiéndole. ¡Nunca una mujer le había rechazado!

—No hace falta, laird Himura—siseó rabiosa—. Podemos ir solas, no necesitamos que nadie nos acompañe.

—Es mejor que os acompañe alguien —murmuró Blaze, divertido al ver a sus dos amigos tan desarmados ante aquellas 2 mujercitas.

—Yo os llevaré —afirmó Butch observando el chichón en la cabeza de Kaoru—, y me da igual lo que digáis, no podéis ir caminando en este estado.

— ¡No! —Gritó Kaoru alejándose de un salto—. Mi hermana tiene razón, podemos ir solas. No necesitamos vuestra ayuda, laird Him. Os lo agradecemos, pero no queremos ocasionar más problemas. Continuad con la fiesta.

—Pero acabáis de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza —se quejó Brick mirándolas.

—La tenemos dura, ¿recordáis? —gruñó Momoko haciendo que Brick maldijera haber hecho aquel ridículo comentario.

Con tesón, Kaoru, ayudada por Momoko y Miyako, salió por la puerta del despacho de Blaze. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con un asustado Shou, quien al verlas corrió a abrazarlas mientras Dai sonreía. El muchacho había llorado angustiado por sus hermanas.

—Gracias por vuestra ayuda, habéis sido muy amables toda la noche —agradeció Kaoru a aquellos 3 guerreros.

—No hemos podido evitar que cayerais al suelo, milady. ¿Os encontráis bien? —susurró angustiado Dai señalando el chichón de la cabeza.

—Perfectamente —asintió, y con gracia señaló—: ¡Tenemos la cabeza dura!

Al mirar hacia atrás, Kaoru se encontró con el ceñudo gesto de Butch, que la seguía con la mirada. Eso la puso más nerviosa.

—Estamos acostumbradas a las fechorías de este pequeño diablillo —sonrió Momoko—. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Cuando las muchachas se alejaron, los 3 guerreross se miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Han dicho que están acostumbradas? —se mofó Ernie sonriendo a Dai.

En ese momento apareció Butch, que con cara de pocos amigos se resignó a no acompañarlas. Tras hacer un gesto a aquellos 3 guerreros, éstos entendieron y, dejando que las muchachas abrieran el camino y se alejaran unos metros, comenzaron a seguirlas.

En el camino de vuelta, Kaoru cojeaba mientras Shou corría delante de ellas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Te duele mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Momoko, preocupada.

—Un poco —asintió con complicidad—. Aunque más le tiene que doler el puñetazo que le has dado en la nariz a Brick. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante cosa?

—Se lo merecía, por idiota —sonrió con picardía al recordarlo—. Así nunca podrá negar que una sassenach le puso la nariz como un pimiento.

Al decir aquello ambas rieron, aunque al final Kaoru dijo:

— ¿Sabes los problemas que nos puede acarrear ese puñetazo? No olvides que es el laird Ishida.

—Tranquila. No pienso volver a verlo en mi vida.

—Oh, oh... Creo que nos siguen —informó Shou mirando hacia atrás.

Rukichi, Dai y Ernie las seguían a distancia.

— ¿Por qué nos seguís? —preguntó Momoko con las manos en las caderas.

—Cumplimos órdenes, milady —explicó Rukichi.

Las muchachas se miraron incrédulas. ¡Malditos cabezones!

—Nuestros lairds quieren saber que llegáis sanas y salvas hasta vuestra casa —apuntó Ernie

—Marchaos y continuad con la fiesta. No se lo diremos a nadie, será un secreto entre nosotros —indicó Kaoru haciéndoles reír.

—Pero nosotros sabremos que no hemos cumplido nuestras órdenes —señaló Dai sin darse por vencido.

—Oh... ¡Maldita sea! No digáis tonterías —se quejó Kaoru, a quien el golpe en la cabeza la estaba empezando a molestar—. Volved a la fiesta y dejadnos en paz.

Pero aquellos highlanders no se daban por vencidos.

—No os molestaremos, continuad vuestro camino —sonrió Rukichi.

—Pensamos descansar en el lago antes de llegar a casa —añadió Momoko, dolorida.

—Es nuestro sitio preferido —informó Shou mirando con simpatía a Rukichi.

— ¡Shou!—le regañó Kaoru.

Nadie tenía que enterarse de cuáles eran sus sitios preferidos.

—No os molestaremos. Os lo prometemos. Apenas notaréis que estamos ahí—volvió a repetir Rukichi sin darse por vencido.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kaoru a regañadientes.

No tenía fuerzas ni para discutir con aquellos tres gigantes. Cuando llegaron al lago, se refrescaron la cabeza y se tumbaron sobre el verde manto de hierba que crecía en una de las orillas. Los 3 highlanders se mantuvieron a distancia, por ello las jóvenes pudieron cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes y relajarse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto Kaoru abrió los ojos sobresaltada. A su lado, Momoko y Shou dormían. Con disimulo miró hacia donde había visto por última vez a los highlanders. Allí continuaban, apoyados en un árbol hablando de sus cosas.

—Los feriantes ya se habrán ido —protestó Dai—. ¡Qué rabia! Querría haber comprado algo para Miko y la pequeña.

—No te preocupes. Miko estará contenta sólo con ver que vuelves —respondió Rukichi.

—Ya lo sé —asintió Dai.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Se quejó Ernie tocándose el brazo—. El maldito corte que tengo en el brazo me está matando de dolores.

—No seas blando —rio Rukichi—, cortes peores has tenido.

—Sí, pero éste es muy molesto.

Decidida a regresar a casa, Kaoru despertó a Momoko, que miró desorientada a su alrededor. ¿Se habían quedado dormidas?

Con sumo cuidado, cogieron a Shou en brazos y no se sorprendieron cuando Rukichi se acercó a ellas y tomó al muchacho entre sus fornidos brazos. Y así lo llevó hasta la casa. Después, los highlanders se marcharon.

Ya lo se se los prometi en el capitulo anterior pero intento actualizar pronto pero es que la prepa no me dejaba nada de tiempo ni siquiera para dormir por quedarme hasta tarde haciendo tareas y trabajos, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones voy a subir mas seguido, el proximo capitulo lo subo e dias, tambien la actualizacion de mi otra historia titulada como decirte te amo sen subira junto con el otro capitulo y los capitulos de la historia seran re-editados para mayor entendimiento de la historia sin mas que decir nos leeos en el siguiente capitulo.

¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON? Dejen sus comentarios de la historia son gratis y eso me motiva a continuarla, y no se olviden de agregarla a favoritos y seguir la historia

BESOS HINATA ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ


	7. La despedida

Día posterior a la boda, los invitados venidos de fuera comenzaron a regresar a sus hogares. Las primeras en hacerlo fueron las primas Mandy y Brandy, que con los ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas se despidieron de sus dos fornidos guerreros Him.

Por su parte, Kaoru y Momoko se quedaron en los alrededores de su casa. Doloridas física y moralmente por el golpe recibido con la caída, se desesperaron cuando apareció Danny con un nuevo ramo de flores y una disculpa por sus actos en la boda.

Kaoru le escuchó con paciencia pero, tras negarse más de veinte veces a dar un paseo con él, lo echó con cajas destempladas, haciendo reír a su abuelo y a Marco. Ya los ancianos le habían dicho a Danny en varias ocasiones que Kaoru no estaba interesada en él porque la muchacha necesitaba un purasangre como ella, que la pudiera controlar.

En el castillo, Butch se sentía como un perro encerrado. Ofuscado, se marchó a visitar a su amigo Klein McLellan sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a la muchacha del pelo negro-azulado. A su vuelta, se desvió de su camino para pasar por la casa de las muchachas y no se sorprendió al ver el caballo de Brick allí.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí? —se mofó Butch de su amigo desmontando con una media sonrisa.

—Necesitaba que Antonio mirara mi caballo, parecía que cojeaba —disimuló encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

Antonio y Marco se miraron con una sonrisa espectacular. ¡San Ninian y san Fergus habían escuchado sus plegarias!

—Quizá necesite lo mismo, ¿verdad, laird Him? —sonrió Marco masticando un palo—. ¡Muy gratas vuestras visitas!

—Las muchachas no están aquí —les informó Antonio.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Butch, extrañado.

—Paseando —indicó Marco—. ¡Vamos! Tomemos algo mientras hablamos.

Pasado un rato, Brick y Butch seguían sentados con aquellos dos viejos bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Creéis que regresarán pronto de su paseo? —preguntó Brick, inquieto.

Los ancianos se miraron con expresión de zorros.

—¿Para qué queréis que regresen pronto? —se divirtió Marco.

—Veamos —señaló Antonio mirándoles a los ojos—. Seamos claros. ¿Qué queréis de mis nietas? Son dos muchachas humildes y decentes, y ambos sois lo bastante poderosos para tener a la mujer que os plazca. ¿Por qué ellas?

Butch y Brick se miraron sorprendidos por aquella pregunta.

—¿A qué os referís, Antonio? —murmuró Butch entendiéndole perfectamente.

—Soy viejo, pero no tonto, laird, y he visto la forma como las miráis. Mis nietas son unas mujeres muy valiosas para mí, y no permitiré que nadie las utilice, ni se ría de ellas. Ya han sufrido bastante.

—Blaze nos contó sobre ellas. ¿A qué teméis? —señaló Brick viendo cómo Marco y Antonio se miraban.

—Tememos a todo; deben tener mucho cuidado.

—¿Cuidado? —se interesó Butch—. ¿De qué?

Antonio, con gesto de pesar, tras dejar su jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa dijo:

—Ciertas personas las buscan.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Brick.

—¿Con qué finalidad las están buscando? —exclamó Butch mientras Antonio y Marco se miraban con complicidad.

¡Definitivamente sus santos les habían escuchado!

—Las buscan unos jodidos ingleses para matarlas —contestó Marco.

Escuchar aquello hizo que los _highlanders_ les prestaran más atención y fruncieran el ceño.

—¡Marco! —Protestó sin mucha convicción Antonio—. ¡Calla esa boca sin dientes que tienes! Cuanta menos gente sepa lo que pasa mejor.

—Me da igual lo que digas, viejo cabezón —repuso Marco—. Empieza a ver claro que nos estamos haciendo mayores. Ellas necesitarán a alguien más fuerte y rápido que nosotros para que las proteja.

—Un momento —interrumpió Butch—. ¿Queréis decir que están amenazadas y en peligro de muerte, y en este momento se encuentran solas en cualquier lugar, expuestas a todos los peligros que conlleva el bosque?

Los ancianos, con una pícara sonrisa, asintieron, pero fue el abuelo quien habló.

—Saben defenderse —rio Antonio rascándose la cabeza—. Además, no están solas, están acompañadas por los mismos tres gigantes que el día de la boda las trajeron a casa.

—¿Qué gigantes? —preguntó Brick.

—Rukichi, Dai y Ernie. Eso me tranquiliza. Con ellos estarán protegidas —indicó Butch, confundido. ¿Qué hacían aquellos guerreros con las muchachas?

—Ellos también estarán protegidos —confirmó Marco moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué las buscan? —quiso saber Butch.

—Sus familiares ingleses necesitan verlas muertas para poder asegurarse de que nadie reclamará las tierras de Tokyo, el padre de las muchachas —respondió Antonio mirando a la lejanía—. Por lo visto, sus tíos, dos codiciosos sinvergüenzas, intentaron casarlas con dos hombres que las odiaban para hacerlas desaparecer después de la boda. Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente a Gilbert lo que hizo por mis nietos. Me da igual que sea inglés. A mí me ha demostrado que es una buena persona y siempre estaré en deuda con él.

—Es comprensible —reconoció Butch—. Tiene que ser un hombre con mucho valor y honor.

—Hace unos dos años —continuó Marco—, unos hombres enviados por esos familiares cogieron a Shou y se lo llevaron. Pero las dos chicas, antes de que pudiéramos avisar a nadie, consiguieron traerle de vuelta.

—¿Ellas solas? —preguntó asombrado Brick para ver que los ancianos asentían con orgullo y una sonrisa en la boca.

—Las muchachas son dos yeguas purasangres —apuntó Marco—, a pesar de que la gente se empeñe en recordarles su sangre inglesa. Son valientes y decididas. ¡Ojalá yo tuviera menos años para poder seguir protegiéndolas!

Antonio, con gesto serio, miró a los dos fornidos guerreros y explicó:

—Mis nietos están en peligro y cada día que pasa tengo más miedo de dejarlos solos. Me hago más viejo, más torpe y...

—Y ¿cuál es la solución para vuestro problema? —preguntó Butch, conmovido por las palabras de los ancianos—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudaros?

Los viejos se miraron y, tras felicitarse por su más que sobresaliente actuación teatral, uno remató.

—Encontrar a dos valientes que quieran casarse con ellas —soltó Marco.

Al escuchar aquello, a Brick casi se le atraganta la cerveza, mientras Butch, perplejo por lo que había escuchado, buscaba algo que decir.

—No creo que tengáis problemas para encontrar hombres para ellas. Son dos bellezas —susurró Butch sintiendo que aquello de casarse no era para él.

—¿Sabéis una cosa, laird Him? —señaló Antonio cerrando un ojo—. Nadie se atreve a casarse con unas muchachas a las que muchos llaman despectivamente _sassenachs._

Al escuchar aquello, Brick entendió el puñetazo que Momoko le había propinado el día de la boda.

—Disculpad la pregunta que os voy a hacer: vos, laird Him, o vos, laird Himura, ¿estaríais dispuestos a casaros con alguna de ellas? —preguntó Marco, impaciente, dejándoles tan sorprendidos que no podían ni hablar.

—¡Por san Ninian, Marco! —rio Antonio al escuchar a su amigo—. Si alguna de ellas se entera de lo que acabas de decir... ¡eres hombre muerto!

—¿Casarnos? —gritó Brick levantándose del tronco donde estaba sentado.

—No entra en mis planes contraer matrimonio —comunicó Butch—. Mi vida es la guerra y la lucha.

—Somos guerreros —consiguió decir Brick tras escuchar a su amigo—, no hombres nacidos para casarse y tener una familia.

—¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis nada con mis nietas? —preguntó con picardía Antonio rascándose la cabeza.

—Acabamos de responderos —replicó Butch—. Nuestra prioridad es el campo de batalla.

—Entonces —se carcajeó Marco dándose un golpe en la pierna—, estos hombres no necesitan que les aclaremos nada sobre nuestras muchachas.

Aquello llamó la atención de los guerreros.

—¿Aclarar algo sobre ellas? —susurró Brick cada vez más confundido.

—Sí, ya sabéis —continuó Marco sirviéndose más cerveza—. Las mujeres son muy raras y, a veces, viene bien conocer ciertas cosas o manías sobre ellas.

—Pero, en vuestro caso, no es necesario —rio Antonio mirando a Marco por aquella maléfica respuesta—. Aunque creo, señores, que mis nietas en el fondo os hubieran agradado y sorprendido. Son algo más que unas simples mujercitas criadas para tener hijos.

—¿Por qué decís eso? —preguntó Butch al ver a los dos viejos sonreír y mirarse de aquella manera.

—Porque los dos sois los purasangres que llevamos esperando toda la vida —asintió Antonio clavándoles la mirada—. Conozco a mis nietas y, a pesar de que a veces son un poco indisciplinadas, estoy seguro de que os hubieran hecho muy felices.

—¡Eso es mucho asegurar! —afirmó Butch—. ¿No creéis anciano?

—No —respondió Antonio sorprendiéndole por su seguridad—. Sois dos fuertes y valientes guerreros, y como tales estoy seguro de que valoráis la fuerza y la valentía. ¿Acaso eso en una mujer no debe tenerse en cuenta? —Desconcertándoles preguntó—: ¿O debo pensar que cuando decidáis tener hijos os casaréis con dos jovencitas plácidas que se pasen el día cosiendo y bordando?

—¡Dios no lo quiera! —resopló Brick.

—Entiendo vuestras posturas, señores —prosiguió Angus mientras Marco miraba al horizonte—. Por ello no os voy a poner en ningún aprieto más. Aunque ¿me dais vuestra palabra de highlander para pediros un favor?

—¡Por supuesto! —asintió Butch.

—Nuestra palabra ya la tenéis —afirmó Brick.

—Si alguna vez nos pasara algo, ¡que Dios no lo quiera! —comenzó el anciano—, ¿querríais encargaros de encontrar unos buenos maridos para las muchachas?

—Es importante —prosiguió Marco sin darles tiempo a pensar— que los hombres que elijáis las cuiden, las valoren, las quieran y, sobre todo, no las peguen. Nunca me han gustado los hombres que se valen de su fuerza bruta para doblegar a una mujer.

—Y, por supuesto, que las protejan, eso es indispensable —añadió Antonio, y clavándoles la mirada preguntó—: Entonces, ¿podemos confiar en la palabra de highlander que nos habéis dado?

Butch y Brick se miraron espantados por la jugada que aquellos dos ancianos les acababan de hacer. La palabra de un highlander era su ley. Si un highlander prometía algo, lo hacía hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Y, a menos que se casaran con ellas, nunca estarían seguros de que todo aquello se cumpliera. Se miraron, sorprendidos por haberse dejado liar por esos viejos que bajo su apariencia de corderos ocultaban a dos lobos en toda regla. Sonriendo por su torpeza, miraron a los ancianos.

—Sois unos viejos zorros —indicó Butch—. Tenéis mi palabra de highlander.

—Muy... muy zorros —asintió Brick—. Por supuesto, mi palabra de highlander también, aunque ya os la habíamos dado antes de escuchar lo que queríais.

—¡La edad es un grado, muchacho! —asintió Marco haciéndoles reír y, mirando a Angus, sacó de debajo de la mesa una gran jarra y cuatro vasos—. ¡Esto se merece un brindis!

—Esta es la mejor agua de vida que encontraréis por esta zona —señaló Antonio mientras les llenaban los vasos—. La destilamos nosotros con una receta antigua del abuelo de mi mujer. —Levantando el vaso dijo—: Brindemos porque nos queden muchos años de vida y por la felicidad de las muchachas. ¡Slainte!

—¡Slainte! —gritaron al unísono los otros tres, en gaélico escocés «salud».

—¡Por todos los santos! Ya vienen —indicó Marco y, mirando a Butch y Brick, dijo—: Guardad el secreto de lo que aquí se ha hablado. Si la impaciente o la mandona se enteran de esta conversación... ¡esta noche nos entierran vivos! —rio entrecerrando los ojos—. Además, no creo que a las muchachas les agrade saber que habéis denegado la oferta de casaros con ellas.

Tras observar a los viejos reír, Brick y Butch se miraron confundidos. ¿Se habrían vuelto locos aquellos ancianos? Callados, observaron caminar a las muchachas hacia ellos y fueron testigos de su cara de sorpresa al verlos allí. Tras llegar a su altura y saludarles con una inclinación de cabeza, se escabulleron dentro de la casa dejándoles a todos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué mosca las ha picado? —susurró Marco—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sé?

—¡Esta juventud! —sonrió Antonio.

—Nos marchamos —anunció Butch, molesto al ver que Kaoru ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada—. ¡Gracias por esta encantadora y desconcertante tarde! —se mofó levantándose para dar la mano a los ancianos.

—Mañana partimos hacia nuestras tierras —dijo Brick, sorprendido porque Momoko tampoco le había mirado. ¿Dónde estaba la jovencita que de forma continua y descarada le sonreía?

—Que llevéis buen viaje —deseó Antonio mirando extrañado hacia la cabaña donde sus nietas habían desaparecido. Nunca se habían comportado así ante ningún hombre y eso era buena señal.

—¡Un momento! —gritó Kaoru saliendo de la cabaña seguida por Momoko. Portaban en sus manos unos paquetes y, dirigiéndose hacia Dai, que se quedó asombrado, dijo—: Toma, lleva a Miko, tu mujer, este pedazo de tela. Seguro que sabrá sacarle provecho. Y a tu niña, esta miel. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

—Muchas gracias, lady Kaoru —agradeció con una grata sonrisa mientras aceptaba aquellos presentes—, pero no era necesario que os preocuparais.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, sólo soy Kaoru —afirmó la muchacha mirando al gigante. Hacía muchos años que nadie la llamaba lady.

—No puedo, lady Kaoru —afirmó mirando de reojo a Butch, que les observaba muy serio subido a su espectacular caballo negro.

—De acuerdo —asintió dándose por vencida.

—Miko y mi hija os estarán muy agradecidas por vuestro detalle —aseguró Dai guardando el paquete—. Espero que algún día podáis conocerlas.

—Estaría encantada —sonrió Kaoru.

Butch, que la observaba a corta distancia, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían al darse cuenta de que ella nunca le sonreía a él de ese modo. Y, sin perderla de vista, advirtió que ella se movía y se plantaba ante Ernie tendiéndole un bote.

—Esto es un ungüento que aliviará el dolor y sanará tus cortes. Póntelo dos veces al día sobre la herida hasta que veas que el dolor remite y comienza a cicatrizar.

—Gracias —dijo el guerrero cogiendo aquel presente como algo maravilloso—. Muchas gracias, lady Kaoru. No olvidaré vuestra amabilidad.

—Tomad, llevaos este queso y este pan. Seguro que os viene bien en el trayecto de regreso a vuestra casa —prosiguió Momoko dándoselo a Rukichi.

Brick, enternecido por aquellos presentes, la miraba sintiendo que en todos sus años de guerrero nunca unas muchachas tan humildes se habían preocupado tanto por sus hombres.

—Gracias, lady Momoko. Será maravilloso disfrutar de ello durante nuestro camino.

—¡Rukichi! —llamó Shou—. Recuerda. Tienes que volver para enseñarme a cazar truchas con las manos.

—Volveré, Shou. Te lo prometo —sonrió el grandullón—. Hasta entonces, pórtate bien y no metas a tus hermanas en más líos, ¿vale?—. El niño asintió.

—Espero que tengáis buen viaje —se despidió Kaoru mirando a Brick y a Butch con brevedad.

—No dudes que lo tendremos —afirmó Butch, enfurecido por su frialdad.

—No lo dudo, laird Him —respondió Kaoru. Tras sonreír a todos, regresó a la quietud de la cabaña acompañada por Momoko.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Butch guio a su caballo y, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de las muchachas y los ancianos, oyó murmurar a Brick:

—¡Malditos zorros!

Aquella noche en el castillo, Boomer comía asado que Hilda, muy amable, le había servido. Desde su asiento, observaba la arcada que llevaba a las escaleras. Sabía que Miyako, en cualquier momento, aparecería por allí. La noche anterior, tras el episodio vivido con Shou y sus hermanas, Boomer, animado por Takashi, se había acercado a ella y, tras invitarla a bailar, estuvieron en danza juntos gran parte de la noche. Fue divertido bailar con Miyako. Era graciosa y simpática. Aunque la cara con que Blaze les miró no lo fue tanto.

Blaze sobreprotegía a su hermana de una manera increíble. Sus padres, junto a los de Butch y Boomer, habían muerto años atrás a manos de los ingleses. Quedaron huérfanos, pero con la increíble suerte de contar con sus respectivos abuelos. Cuando sus padres murieron, Miyako tenía diez años, y Blaze, veinte. Durante largo tiempo, ella sufrió terroríficas pesadillas. Aquellas pesadillas y el dolor en los ojos de su hermana al despertar le habían roto el corazón más de una vez a Blaze, y no deseaba que sufriera por nada ni por nadie. Por eso, aunque le agradaba la compañía de Boomer en el campo de batalla, no sentía lo mismo al verle tan próximo a Miyako.

—Te cambio un trozo de salmón por tus pensamientos —le ofreció Bell.

—Saldrás perdiendo, no pensaba en nada especial —sonrió Blaze al mirar a su mujer, tan bonita, juiciosa y cariñosa.

—Pues entonces, ¿por qué no le quitas ojo al pobre Boomer? —susurró Bell señalando con el dedo al muchacho, que comía distraído en la mesa de la derecha.

—No creo que Boomer sea la mejor opción para Miyako. Ella sufrirá por él y no quiero.

—¿Tú eras la mejor opción para mí? —preguntó Bell sorprendiéndole.

—Eso tienes que responderlo tú —susurró desconcertado.

Ella sonrió con coquetería.

—¿Sabes? Para mí, siempre has sido mi hombre y te he querido a pesar de que tú no me mirabas, ni me sonreías.

—No te miraba porque me gustabas demasiado —rio tocándole la punta de la nariz—, y no quería que los demás se mofaran de mí.

—Y ¿por qué no puedes pensar que a tu hermana y a Boomer les pasa lo mismo? ¿Acaso no ves cómo Miyako le busca y cómo Boomer la mira? ¿No ves un comportamiento parecido en ellos, como en su tiempo tuvimos nosotros?

—Eso es lo que me da miedo —respondió Blaze señalando hacia la arcada.

En ese momento, Boomer había dejado de comer al entrar Miyako, y una tonta sonrisa se instaló en la cara de los dos.

—Él se marchará mañana para sus tierras —se desesperó Blaze—. ¿Crees que querrá volver a por Miyako? Y si es así, ¿crees que a mí me gustará que ella se marche de mi lado?

Bell le entendió. Blaze adoraba a su hermana, pero debía comprender que ella también había crecido, y ya era una mujer.

—¡Míralos! —sonrió Bell—. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no ves cómo se miran? En cuanto a Boomer, claro que volverá a por ella. ¿Lo dudas? Y respecto a no querer que ella se marche de tu lado, es muy egoísta por tu parte, Blaze. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz. Miyako ya no es una niña, es una mujer enamorada de un guerrero tan valiente como su hermano.

—Bell—suspiró mirando a su mujer—. Tengo miedo de que sufra, de no estar yo cerca para ayudarla.

Con cariño miró los ojos de su marido, y tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa le susurró:

—Ése es el precio que todos pagamos cuando maduramos. Tenemos que aprender a defendernos solos en la vida. Y, por favor, haz caso a Takashi. Es más sabio de lo que tú quieres reconocer y, al igual que tú, sólo busca la felicidad de Miyako.

—Lo pensaré —susurró mirando cómo Miyako se acercaba a Boomer. Volviéndose hacia su mujer, añadió—: Todavía no me has respondido si yo he sido tu mejor opción.

—Eso, mi señor —bromeó Bell levantándose—, te lo contestaré si me acompañas a nuestra habitación.

Dicho esto, Blaze se levantó con una sonrisa lobuna de la mesa. Sin decir nada, se alejó junto a su esposa mientras Miyako se acercaba a Boomer.

—Veo que te gusta nuestro asado de ciervo con manzana.

—Está delicioso —respondió Boomer y, señalando a Blaze, comentó—: Se le ve sonriente hoy. Quizás el matrimonio le siente bien.

—A eso creo que se le llama amor —indicó Miyako mirando la cara de felicidad de su hermano y la sonrisa picaruela de Bell.

—Complicada palabra esa llamada «amor» —se mofó invitándola a sentarse junto a él, mientras veía entrar por la puerta a Butch, Brick, Erwin, Dai y Rukichi.

—Para mí es una bonita palabra —señaló Miyako sonrojándose—, aunque sus resultados a veces son nefastos y malos para el corazón.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tengo una amiga —comenzó tartamudeando— que está enamorada desde hace años de un guerrero. Pero este guerrero es demasiado tozudo para fijarse en ella y prefiere las guerras al amor.

—¡Qué curioso! —sonrió Boomer levantando una ceja al escucharla—. Tengo un amigo al que le ocurre lo mismo.

Los ojos chispeantes de ella le miraron.

—¿De veras? ¿Y qué ha hecho?

—Todavía nada —respondió mientras tocaba un rizo rubio rebelde de la muchacha—. Este amigo tiene miedo de hacerle daño, por lo que controla sus instintos y se mantiene alejado de ella.

Aquella contestación no gustó a Miyako, que tras hacer un mohín dijo:

—¿Hasta cuándo crees que podrá controlar sus instintos tu amigo?

Boomer, deseoso de tomar aquellos labios tan tentadores, suspiró y contestó:

—Eso está por ver. De momento, la mejor opción que tiene es alejarse de la dama, para así poder aclarar sus ideas y seguir su camino.

En ese momento, Butch y Brick se sentaron junto a ellos, por lo que la conversación se cortó ante la rabia de Miyako, quien entendía con aquello que Boomer no quería nada con ella y por eso se marchaba al día siguiente.

—¿Sabes, Boomer? —dijo sin importarle que ya no estuvieran solos—. Espero que tu amigo, el cobarde, algún día sepa lo que necesita. Yo, por mi parte, animaré a mi amiga a que se olvide de él y se enamore de otro hombre que sepa hacerla feliz.

Tras decir aquello, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Boomer con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Vaya! —rio Brick—. Veo que sigues progresando con Miyako.

Boomer no respondió; se limitó a mirar cómo ella, ofuscada, se alejaba.

—¿Por qué no intentas alejarte de ella? Así no tendrás problemas —lo regañó Butch clavando sus ojos en el muchacho que cruzaba el salón. Aquel muchacho era Daniel y no le gustó nada el descaro con que le miró.

—Esa chica tiene un genio de mil demonios —rio Erwin.

—Voy a preparar mi caballo —gruñó Boomer saliendo del salón mientras escuchaba las risotadas de Brick junto a Dai y Rukichi.

Tras pasar una noche en la que más de uno no pudo pegar ojo, Brick y Butch reunieron a sus guerreros en el patio del castillo. Miyako se asomó desconsolada a la ventana de su habitación.

Bell, junto a Blaze, salió a despedirles y no se sorprendió cuando vio a Butch, Brick y Boomer con gestos serios y ofuscados. En sus rostros se leía el desagrado por su partida, cuando debían estar felices por volver a sus tierras.

Boomer, en un momento dado, levantó la vista hacia la ventana de Miyako y, tras mirar y no ver nada, malhumorado, giró su caballo y se marchó.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Blaze—agradeció Butch montado en su caballo.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a veros? —preguntó Bell, entristecida.

—Quizá dentro de unos meses —señaló Brick—. Aunque Blaze ya sabe que, en cuanto nos llame, estaremos aquí.

—Gracias, amigos —correspondió Blaze—. Espero que tengáis un buen viaje y que pronto nuestros destinos vuelvan a unirse.

Y, tras estas palabras, los famosos y temidos guerreros comenzaron su viaje a las tierras altas, mientras Kaoru y Momoko, con el corazón partido y atrincheradas tras unos álamos, les observaron alejarse.

 **Bueno eso es todo por esta semana lo siento deberán decir está Hinata es una gran mentirosa, pero me desanime mucho porque presente el examen para la facultad pero no lo pase y estuve deprimida un mes, y pues mi mama me metió a otra universidad y la carrera está un poco pesada pero cada vez que tengo tiempo escribo un poco, pero como ya había pasado mucho tiempo dije "no esto no puede seguir así tengo que escribir", pero cuando iba a subir los capítulos el disco duro de mi computadora murió y no se salvó nada y ahí tenia los capítulos terminados y ahora los estoy volviendo a escribir.**

 **Espero les guste el capi y me perdonen por mi ausencia pero ya saben por qué me ausente tanto tiempo prometo ahora si subir más rápido a lo mejor no semanal mente pero ya no me desapareceré todo un año.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews son gratis y nos leemos en e próximo capitulo**

 **Besos Hinata**


End file.
